


Today's News

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your male ex sells you out to a newspaper? Dani is about to find out..... He's going to need the help, and shoulder, of a good friend to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today's News

"Psst..." Leaning backwards, all of them in the safety briefing bored by the wittering aimed at the Moto3 guys, Dani looked at Alvaro, puzzled when Alvaro put a newspaper between him and Marc, "Somebody is fucked..."

Looking at the newspaper, wondering who had been sold out by an ex-girlfriend or one night stand, Dani's blood ran cold at the headline. Marc's eyes out on stalks, then laughing, his low chatter to Alvaro about how it must be fake like distant murmuring in Dani's ears.

 

**_EXCLUSIVE: MotoGP star's GAY lover speaks out!_ **

**_Read about the star who is living a secret double life! The team who banned him from coming out!_ **

**_All the details about homophobia and sexism in the glitzy MotoGP paddock!_ **

**_"I lived with a MotoGP rider for five years, read my story tomorrow, exclusively in Today's News."_ **

 

Hearing nothing from the safety briefing, or Marc and Alvaro, for the rest of the meeting, Dani wandered out of the door, everyone chatting about the newspaper, his brain whirring, the simple 'Sorry' text he'd received and ignored making sudden, brutal sense, his life about to implode in the most public way possible, wondering if it was at all possible to stop a runaway train.

*

Opening his email Dani wasn't surprised to find one marked important waiting for him.

_To: dpedrosa@hrc.com_

_From: sarahyoung@todaysnews.net_

_Date: Thursday 30th April 2015_

_Subject: Samuel Lawson_

_Dear Mr Pedrosa,_

_My name is Sarah Young, I am the Entertainment Editor at Today's News. On Friday 1st May 2015 we are publishing a story given to us by a Mr Samuel Lawson. If you wish to have any comment on our story published alongside Mr Lawson's words please contact me by 4pm._

_Thank you._

_Sarah Young_

Clicking on the attachment Dani whimpered as the first thing to spring out was a photograph, a photograph that had adorned his mantelpiece for a long time until recently, two smiling, happy faces staring back at him as the rest of the article loaded, tears forming in Dani's eyes as he remembered how happy he had been when the photo was taken. Glancing down the page Dani could only take in snippets, some of the words washing over him, the ones that would be thrown at him by the press in the days and weeks to come jumping out.

_Dani and I first slept together when we were 19. We loved each other._

_We bought the apartment in Geneva because Dani's bosses made it very clear he wasn't allowed to be gay._

_I got sick of living a lie and wanted to come out._

_Dani loved his career more than he loved me._

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Dani closed his eyes, wishing the world would leave him alone. Sitting on his own side of the room for a short while Dani took a breath and walked over to the other side, everyone looking up at him, him fighting to keep the tears from his eyes, "Livio, I... I... I need a word."

"Can't it wait Dani? We're trying to fix the problem with Marc's bike?" Brusque, but friendly Livio looked at Dani, fully expecting him to say that it was fine, that it could wait, probably expecting it to be something trivial.

Avoiding Marc's eye, the younger man's jaw dropping as he added two and two and seemed to realise why Dani was so quiet and panicky, Dani shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, but it can't..."

*

Sitting in the meeting room, the air stuffy and stifling, Dani heard the voices, but none of the words. Livio, Raul, Shuhei and Emilio, he wasn't sure why Emilio was there, but he didn't mind, all talking, shouting and ranting.

"Dani... **Dani**!"

Dani jumped and looked at Livio, "Sorry..."

"Can we, can we deny this story? Without lying?" Livio coughed awkwardly, trying not to ask Dani **_that_** question outright.

Dani shook his head, cheeks flushing red, feeling guilty even though he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, "No... We can't... He has photos, notlikethat, I mean," Taking a deep breath, Raul patting his shoulder, Dani stuttered, "We were together for a long time. Parties, weddings, days out... Safe places where we could hold hands or hug, like every other couple," Dani dropped his chin onto his chest, "I never expected he would do this..."

"What would we do if it was a woman?" Emilio chipped into the conversation.

Shaking his head Livio frowned, Nakamoto silently observing, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if we deal with it differently from that then we open the company and ourselves up to serious criticism. Dani, is it true you were banned from coming out by your bosses?" Emilio smiled kindly, aware that Dani just wanted a hole to open up in the ground under him.

Dani cringed, "Not Honda bosses..."

"Puig," Livio muttered, "Dani, are you sure you don't want to just deny this? It would be much easier for you to just deny it..."

"I..." Closing his eyes Dani shook his head, voice cracking, "I couldn't do that to him..."

"He's not exactly taking you into consideration with his story," Livio shrugged, blunter than he intended.

"I loved him," Dani looked up, shrugging his shoulders, a tear rolling down his cheek, "I couldn't do that to him. I'm sorry."

*

Sitting in his motorhome, sleep having evaded him for most of the night, Dani opened his laptop, dreading what he would read and the reactions to it, praying for an overnight miracle being performed by the Honda legal department.

Typing his own name into Google Dani let out an anguished wail at the options brought up beyond the safe first link of his Wikipedia page.

 

**Dani Pedrosa's secret double life.**

**_Dani Pedrosa gay - shock in the paddock._ **

**Honda says Dani Pedrosa is still their rider despite gay revelations.**

**_MotoGP paddock rocked by Dani Pedrosa gay story._ **

**Dani Pedrosa - coward, liar or bullied by homophobic paddock?**

**Dani Pedrosa's gay lover speaks out - paddock shocked.**

 

The weekend that should have been tough, but fun, the first home race of the year for the Spanish riders, had just turned into the worst weekend of his life.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Would love to now what you think of this one x

Having ignored the repeated knocking for at least five minutes, pleased when it ceased, Dani looked up, confused and frowning, as the lock clicked and the door opened, quiet voice drifting in, "Dani?"

"Go away," Sitting on the floor, clad in black boxers and bee-winner t-shirt, the duvet pulled from his bed half under him and half over him, Dani raged at the intrusion, not wanting anyone to see him surrounded by snotty tissues and photographs that made him cry, "Get out!

Walking into the lounge area, biting his lip at the sight, Marc shook his head, voice firm, "Can't do that."

"You can," Dani grunted, "You just put on foot in front of the other and fuck off back out of that door."

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulder Marc sat on the sofa, "No, not happening."

"Listen you might be the paddock golden boy, but this is MY motorhome so fuck off!" Dani clenched his fists, able to see the look of pity in Marc's eye, resenting it, before looking at him, confused, "How do you have a key?"

"It's Raul's," Marc shrugged, "He's too busy so somebody had to come and check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, of course you are," Marc rolled his eyes, good natured, but grating, "Nobody would be _fine_ so soon after their ex sold them out. Not even you."

"Marc..." Dani closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, his polite nature making it difficult to be rude, "Please just go."

"No," Marc smiled softly, well aware that he could easily end up with a black eye, Dani obviously in a state, but somewhat reassured by the fact Dani hadn't moved, "Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry."

"Right," Ignoring Dani completely Marc went to the kitchen, poking in the fridge and cupboards, "Eggs?"

"Are you deaf? I'm not hungry."

Busying himself in the kitchen Marc turned on the radio, "Do you want a shower before or after food?"

"Marc, just fuck off, seriously..." Voice cracking Dani sniffed, tears in his eyes again despite the fact he was sure he must have run out somewhere around 3am.

Putting the pan of water on to boil Marc slumped down next to Dani, kicking a few tissues out of the way, keeping his voice kind, tears rolling down his teammates face, "Here's the thing. When my friends are having a shit time, I **don't** leave..."

"I'm your teammate," Dani spat, the venom and anger not really aimed at Marc, him just there, available for it.

Folding his legs under himself Marc nodded, "True, but there's no rule that you can't be both."

"The press will have a field day with you being here. You should go before they start saying...." Choking on his words Dani sobbed, "Please Marc, I can't speak to anyone right now."

Slinging an arm around Dani's shoulder Marc sighed softly, "You don't have to speak... You don't have to say anything. You just have to know that there are people on your side, people who care about you..."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing," Marc grinned, "And prepared to be amazed by my poached eggs."

*

"Feeling better?" Sat at the table flicking through a magazine Marc smiled as Dani reappeared, having dragged himself into the shower after they'd eaten, dressed in jeans and his team polo shirt, a hand dragged through his hair, looking relatively normal until you got to his red puffy eyes.

Dani nodded slightly, cheeks slightly red, embarrassed at the state Marc had seen him in, more embarrassed by the fact Marc had tidied up for him, "Yeah. Thanks. You make good poached eggs."

"I do," No modesty in his voice or face, Marc chuckled, "It infuriates the shit out of Alex."

Sitting opposite his teammate, the world of panic and worry somewhat on the outside for a little while, Dani frowned, curious, "Why?"

"Because he cannot make poachies. He ends up with a pan full of white gunk..." Marc laughed, smug and proud, "It looks like he's wanked in a pan of boiling water and added a yolk."

Dani laughed, loud and hearty, "You are grim."

"Honestly," Marc confided, his face wrinkled, "It's fucking rank! Fancy an hour of Playstation?"

Dani took a breath, not stupid, aware he was merely delaying the inevitable, before nodding, "Yeah. That'd be good."

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you though," Marc jumped up, grabbing the controllers from the unit, looking at Dani mock-seriously, "My crown as Playstation King is far too important for kindness..."

Dani laughed, moving the stool closer to the tv, wishing that everyone would be like Marc, seemingly unfazed, but knowing they wouldn't be, "Your modesty crown is a bit fucked though."

*

"So?" Putting down the controller, their allocated sixty minutes of topic avoidance up, Marc turned to Dani, "You ready for FP1?"

Hands starting to shake at the thought of leaving the motorhome Dani shook his head, "No..."

"You know the team are behind you, right?"

Dani shrugged, voice cracking again, desperately trying to hold it, "Are they? Or are they just saying that because they'll look bad if they sack me?"

"I don't know about the big wigs, but everyone in the garage is on your side," Marc implored Dani to believe him, "Emilio has got Hector and the entire PR team helping Raul, they're going through everything everyone is saying, blackballing anyone who is saying anything bad about you..."

Dani looked up, confused, "Emilio?"

"Yeah," Marc shifted in his chair, "He showed them our plan, Livio, Nakamoto, etc. They agreed with him so he's..."

"Plan?" Dani frowned, utterly confused, tone slightly defensive, "You had a plan for me being outed?"

"No," Marc shook his head, biting his lip, the plan something he never thought, or hoped, he'd have to talk about, "We've had a plan in place for quite a while."

"I'm confused. Why does Emilio have a plan?"

"He..." Marc shook his head, wondering why he was struggling to say the words so much, Dani the one person in the paddock who didn't know that he knew wouldn't be disgusted, more worried that he would add more to think about to the load already overwhelming Dani, "He's had a plan since I was 16, since the day I told him I was gay..."

"Oh," Dani was genuinely stunned, little snippets making sense in his brain, but overall confused, looking at Marc, "So is he telling people that you are gay? Like a weird Honda double fuck up?"

"No," Marc chuckled, the thought of the number of heads that would explode at Honda HQ if the reason Emilio had a plan was revealed amusing him, shaking his head, "No. He's just putting his plan in place for you instead."

"Oh," Dani nodded, "Right."

"So, do you want to hear about the plan?"

"Will it save my career?" Looking at Marc, biting his bottom lip, Dani looked young and scared, his voice softer than normal, almost a pleading tone.

Marc smiled, nodding, "I think so. It's a good plan."


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this one!

Sitting in his motorhome with Marc, Emilio, Raul, Livio and someone pretty and blonde from HRC's PR team Dani put his head down onto the table, the cold formica against his warm skin a welcome distraction from the constant voices, only lifting his head when Marc's concerned _'Are you ok Dani?'_ filtered into his brain, "Yeah... It's just... A lot to take in."

"It is," Emilio smiled kindly, his voice steely and firm, "But you need to pay attention Dani. You only have one chance to make a first impression with this...."

Dani nodded, still stunned that of all people Sam had sold him out, "Sorry. You said you had questions?"

"Yes," Emilio shuffled his sheets of paper and picked up a pen, "Quickfire questions? It's less painful to rip off the plaster than peel it off slowly..."

Nodding again Dani took a deep breath, everyone's eyes on him, closing his own as Emilio began to speak.

"You got together when you were 19?"

"Yes."

"You were together for five years?"

"No. We lived together for five years. We were together for seven."

"Right.... Did you move to Geneva to hide your relationship?"

"Yes. No... I don't know. I moved to Geneva because I hated the constant knocks at my door...."

"Did you end it because he wanted to go public?"

Screwing his eyes shut tighter, remembering the endless rows, Dani nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you cheat on him?"

"No!" Eyes flying open Dani tried to prevent the tears from pooling, "No... I wouldn't... I loved him. I just couldn't..."

"Was he," Emilio coughed, "Was he left financially disadvantaged in any way? By moving or whatever?"

"He had a really good job. Banking... And I gave him our flat. 100% of it. And some cash that was in a joint account."

"How much cash?"

"About 100,000. Euros."

"Hmmm," Livio frowned,  "That might be seen as a pay off."

"If he was a woman and they'd married she'd have got that easily...

"If you say so," Livio wrote some more notes, utterly unconvinced by Emilio's plan to treat Dani's revelations as if they were something everyone had always known.

"Dani," Emilio smiled softly, "This is a horrible question, but I have to ask... Is there anything that could have spurred him to talk?"

Dani looked up, confused, more so when he spotted Marc's horrified and outraged look, "What do you mean?"

"There was never any.... issues?"

"Issues?"

"Emilio!" Marc exclaimed, stunned, the question, in his mind, not needing to be asked.

"Nothing... controversial?"

Dani looked at Emilio, utterly perplexed, "Please just spit it out Emilio, my brain hurts too much to think?"

"Ok," Blushing slightly red, his tone slightly higher than normal, Emilio asked, "Nothing violent, kinky, illegal or the likes?"

"Violent?" Dani shook his head, voice soft, "I'd never have harmed him. Not a single hair on his head..."

Emilio coughed awkwardly, "Anything _else_?"

Blushing even harder than Emilio, unable to make eye contact with anyone, Dani shrugged, "Nothing _unusual_..."

*

_January 2009_

"You're brooding, Pedrosa..." Sam's clipped accent, a mish-mash of various British and American accents, a unique and bizarre mix thanks to moving constantly as a child, washed over Dani's ear along with a warm rush of air, two hands sliding under his t-shirt, one wrapping around his waist, the other dancing against his skin until deft fingers were teasing a nipple.

Letting his head fall back onto a shoulder Dani groaned, "I'm not..."

"You are... But I'll soon stop you," Pressing his chest to Dani's back, him four inches taller, Sam flicked his tongue against Dani's ear, "I think I'm going to have you right here...."

Groaning louder as Sam's nail scraped over his nipple, a hot, wet mouth finding his neck, sucking and biting gently, turning him into a pliable, malleable, bundle of needy goo, Dani put his hands out, resting him on the kitchen counter, voice already ruined, "The blinds are open..."

"I know," Sam chuckled, playing perfectly on Dani's fine line of fear and exhibitionism, using the hand around Dani's waist to loosen his belt, fingers making quick work of it, pulling it through the loops and letting it clatter onto the tiled floor just because he loved to hear Dani yelp, "Now... We only have another week or so before sport steals you completely so," Pulling down Dani's zip, sliding his hand inside, straight into Dani's boxes, Sam laughed at Dani sharp intake of breath as cool fingers wrapped around his cock, "So for now, you are all mine..."

"Fuck... Yes..."

*

"Are you happy with that Dani?" Emilio shook his head, voice firming, "Dani!"

"Sorry..." Dani blushed, hoping no-one would look at his lap or want him to stand up, "What did you say?"

"I said," Sharing an unimpressed look with Livio, Emilio went on, voice fraught, "Are you happy with the plan of walking to the garage with Marc like it's just any other day? Can you leave the stress aside long enough to pretend you are fine?"

"He can," Marc nodded, confident.

Dani bit his lip, "I'm not sure I can...."

"You've been hiding who you were for over 10 years, you can hide that you are pissed off and upset for a five minute walk..." Marc smiled, softening his voice, "You **can**..."

Dani nodded, not entirely convinced, "I suppose, when you put it like that..."

"So," Emilio put down his pen, "Everyone happy with the plan? We treat it like every other break up? As if Dani being gay is no big deal?"

" _Because_ Dani being gay is no big deal," Marc corrected, half a glance in Livio's direction as he spoke.

"Sorry," Emilio held his hand up, "Because Dani being gay is no big deal..."

Livio shrugged, "I'm not convinced by this plan, but if you are all happy I will go with it."

"It'll work," Marc insisted, eyes locked on Dani, "It will."

Dani sighed softly, "I _really_ hope so."

*

"Fuck... **_Sam_**...." Fingers clawing at the marble surface, Dani's voice was high and pitchy, his head pulled back, Sam's fingers tight in his hair, his back arched, Sam's cock stretching him, making him hole burn as he pushed in, slowly, but not stopping until Dani was full.

Raking his eyes over Dani, sweat sheen glistening on his body, mostly thanks to the almost never-ending tease Sam had tortured him with, bending the smaller man over the worktop, licking and fingering him open until Dani's mouth was spilling a litany of begging words and profanities, Sam drew his nails down Dani's spine, "That's it... Open up for me..."

"Move, please, move..."

Smirking, tugging harder on Dani's hair, Sam laughed, "Not yet baby... Not until you are ready to take what I've got to give you..."

"I'm ready," Dani pleaded, Sam's cock nudging at his prostate making him desperate, the neediness in his voice making him blush, "Now Sammy, **_now_**..."

Pulling out of Dani slowly Sam paused, just his tip pressing against Dani, laughing at Dani's hips twitching, his body trying to push the tip of his cock out, Dani's needy voice desperately wanting him back in, "Ready?"

"READY! Now... _Please_..."

Tightening his fingers; fingers of one hand gripping Dani's hip, the other in his hair, Sam snapped his hips forward, grinning at the loud wail falling from Dani, the sound indicating Dani was in the weird space of 'too much' and 'not enough' that always made the Spaniard make the most beautiful noises until the burn stopped and sheer desperation too over. Pulling back out, waiting for Dani begin to moan and then taking his breath away by slamming back in, Sam picked a harsh, bruising pace, knowing this kind of sex would be off the menu during testing and early season races, thrusting into Dani, his balls twitching at the noises falling from the normally polite man's mouth, him giving himself over to Sam completely, going almost limp in his arms, the trust and need shining through, making Sam swear..

*

"You ok?" Marc paused at the door, hand on the handle.

Dani nodded, his voice not sounding convinced, "Yeah."

"It's ok to be shit scared... I would be," Marc smiled.

Dani smiled, "Thanks... I just, wasn't expecting it to be like this."

"You'll get through it..." Marc grinned, "I'll help."

Walking out of the door Dani faltered, a sudden realisation bursting into his brain, _Marc is gay..._


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Possible warning for mention of fear of death/injury **

Trying to remember all of the media training Puig and Honda had ever sent him on Dani laughed and nodded at Marc's words, even though he hadn't even heard them. Adjusting his sunglasses, the mass of flashbulbs exploding in front of them making his eyes sting, he said something, just to make it look like he was capable of conversing normally with his teammate, grateful when Marc laughed and nodded in return, more grateful still when they got to the garage, diving in the door, only just remembering not to let it swing in Marc's face, and pressing his forehead to the cold wall the second he was out of sight, breathing heavy, wishing he could hide away forever, knowing, and hating, that he couldn't.

*

"Pfft," Marc huffed, plonking himself down next to Dani, nodding toward the timing screens with a sigh, "I'll be tracking this bloke down and throttling him if this keeps up."

Dani smiled, grateful that Marc was able to talk to him almost identically to before, everyone else struggling, Emilio still blushing over the awkward questions, voice sarcastic, "If only I had known it was a way to knock off half a second..."

"Jorge is probably on the phone right now, paying someone to sell him out," Marc quipped, waiting until Dani had taken a mouthful of orange juice, bellowing with laughter as it was spat over the floor.

"You," Dani giggled, "Are awful..."

"Hey, Bradl said in that press conference that if it made us faster..." Marc grinned, pleased to see a tiny bit of the strain removed from Dani's face, even if it was only temporarily.

Shaking his head, Dani sighed, "He didn't mean it though, not really."

"Have you met Bradl?" Marc shrugged, "That guy would sell his granny for half a second..."

"How do you do it?" Voice quiet Dani bit his lip, "How are you not terrified?"

"No point being scared of what you can't change..."

"That's it? You just accept it?"

"No," Marc admitted, "Not straight away. Mama once caught me buying pills on the internet."

"Suicide?" Dani looked aghast.

"No," Marc blushed hard, "They erm... Made you straight... I was only 13...."

Dani's heart thumped in his chest, feeling both terrible and relieved that Marc had hated the realisation too, "Oh..."

"I know," Marc cringed, "Fuck knows _what_ they actually were... Anyway Mama told me there were lots of things I could change about myself, but there were a few; the fact I was shorter than Alex, that I get hayfever, that I laugh so loud and that I'm gay, that I cannot. She made me see that it wasn't a bad thing, that it was just who I am. It doesn't define me anymore than being straight would."

Dani smiled, "Your Mama is a very good woman."

"She is," Marc grinned, before biting his lip, "Your parents?"

Dani shrugged his shoulders, "They're ok with it, they are a bit like your parents, they just want me to be safe and happy..."

"That's good," Marc smiled, "Some people don't have that. Did they like him? Sam?"

Dani nodded, swallowing hard, "Yeah, they did."

"I don't know if that makes it worse or not?" Marc shrugged, half wishing he hadn't started the conversation, but as nervous as the rest of the team about just how hard Dani was pushing it for a Friday practise session.

Dani shook his head, letting out a tiny laugh, "I don't know either... If I knew why he did this maybe I'd understand, but..."

"Do you want to have a beer later?"

Dani chuckled, "Emilio will kill me if you have a beer with me the night before qualifying."

"He won't," Marc lowered his voice, leaning into Dani conspiratorially, "I often have one beer on a Friday... Don't tell Emilio..."

Dani laughed, "You are just a never ending book of secrets..."

*

Taking a sip of the cold beer, ignoring all the voices in his head telling him he shouldn't, Dani sighed, "I have more voicemails today than when I won my 250 title..."

"You are more famous now than when you won either of your 250 titles..." Marc, stretched out on the other sofa, reasoned, "Either delete them without listening, play them now before drinking the rest of the beer or get Raul to do it..."

Dani chuckled dryly, "Sometimes your practicality is annoying... Are you going to let me mope at all?"

"Nope," Marc laughed, tutting and shaking his head at the flicked middle finger aimed at him in reply.

Dani sighed, grateful Marc was there, partly wishing he was on his own so that he could drink all of the beers and cry, "I suppose you are right. Are you ready for the deluge?"

Putting his phone on the small table, volume loud, Dani dialled his voicemail and then tapped to turn the speaker phone on, sitting back on the sofa, feet up, waiting for the inevitable surge of anger.

"You have... sixty-seven... new voice mail messages... To listen to your messages press 1..."

Tapping the screen Dani laughed, "Sixty-six journalists and my Mum I bet..."

"Not taking that bet!" Marc laughed, "Go on then press 1..."

"Mr Pedrosa, this is Sarah Young from Today's News. I would like to give you the right to reply..."

"Hello Dani, this is Bella Rossi from Sporting Voice. If you would like to put you story out there, in your own words, please call me on..."

"Dani, it's Casey. Just wanted to say don't let the bastards grind you down mate. If you need an escape you know that Ari and I would always welcome you down under."

Dani smiled, "That was unexpected, and nice."

"You were friends," Marc shrugged, more annoyed that more riders weren't reaching out to Dani, "He's a good guy, despite what they all say."

"Dani, this is Brian from Motorcycle News. Just wondered if you wanted to do a feature at some point? Give me a call on..."

"Daniel, it's Mama. I hate answering machines. Just called to remind you we love you. Call your Papa....."

Dani smiled, tears in his eyes, "I knew she'd be there somewhere."

"Dani this is Maria from La Gazetta, we have some questions for you. Call me back on..."

"Dani, this is Ada from Sky Sports Germany. We are doing a feature on gay sportsmen and would like your input. Please call me on..."

"Daniel, this is Phillipe from L'equipe. We would like to put out your story, in your own words. If you wish to do this please contact me on...."

"Dani, Brian Jones from The Sun. We'll pay you more than anyone else has offered for an exclusive. Ring me..."

"Hello..." Dani sat bolt upright, beer bottle clattering to the floor, Marc watching Dani with a frown, "I... I just wanted to say sorry... I'm _really_ sorry Dani. I... I don't even know what else to say. Sorry."

"Dani?" Sitting up, reaching to right the beer bottle, Marc sighed softly as a tear rolled down Dani's cheek, "Sam?"

Dani nodded, fingers prodding at the screen, stopping the next message from playing, tormenting himself by playing Sam's message again, tears streaming down his face, "He sounds sad..."

"Dani..." Marc stopped himself, the pain in Dani's face telling him any criticism of the man who sold him out wouldn't be welcome yet, instead moving to wrap an arm around the older man's shoulder, moving the phone out of reach, "Don't torture yourself."

"Why?" Looking up at Marc, looking younger than ever before and more vulnerable than Marc had ever seen him, Dani's face crumpled, "Why would he do this to me?"

"I don't know," His shoulder getting damp Marc pressed a kiss into Dani's hair, wondering how anyone could bring themselves to hurt Dani, "I really don't know."

"All the fights we had," Dani sniffed, "All the rows about this and he accepted it. He **hated** it, but he accepted it. Why would he do this to me now..."

*

_Geneva - December 2011_

"I really don't want to have this conversation again..." Putting down his coffee Dani looked at Sam, sadness on his face, "Please. Let's not argue..."

Slamming his cup down on the counter Sam fumed, "You just do **not** get it do you! You have no fucking idea how hard it is."

"I do," Reaching out to put his hand on Sam's shoulder Dani sighed when the taller man flinched away, "Please, it's only a few days before we go to Spain for Christmas, I don't want there to be an atmosphere."

Looking at Dani, tears in his eyes, Sam shook his head, his voice crackly, "Do you realise what it was like watching that race? Being reminded how dangerous it is? Seeing you all so upset and not being able to do _anything_ to comfort you?"

"I know..."

"I don't think you do Dani," Sam shook his head, "I watch every race terrified you are going to get hurt and I'm not going to be allowed to come to visit you in hospital or look after you..."

"Sam..."

"Every time you've been injured I've been shut out..." One tear rolling down his cheek, Sam shrugged, "Hidden away like a dirty secret that you are ashamed of..."

"No," Dani moved closer to Sam, reaching for him when the blonde stepping back, "That's not..."

"If you die on that bike I won't be allowed to grieve for you... No funeral, no talking to people about the man I love... If you are in hospital I won't be able to visit, to say goodbye..."

"We'd work it out."

"You'd be dead Dani, you wouldn't be working anything out," Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know that I can be your dirty secret anymore Dani. I thought I could, I thought that injuries were a bad enough thought, but I could cope... Now... When I think about **how** dangerous it is? I just don't know if I can..."

"What are you saying?" Dani bit his lip, his world collapsing around him, "Is this an ultimatum?"

"I don't know," Sam wiped his eyes, picking his car keys up out of the bowl, "I just don't know if I can do _this_ anymore."

"Sam..." Dani stepped forward, his heart breaking as Sam walked out, shoulders hunched, obviously crying, tears streaming down Dani's own face, " _Sam_..."


	5. Half a Second

"Dani," Gavin smiled, hoping his friendly grin would put Dani at ease, no interest in trying to fire questions at him like some, "Pole, by half a second, you must be pleased with that?"

Dani nodded, exhausted by qualifying after a night of not-very-comfortable sleep on his sofa, "I am. Very pleased. The bike was great today, the team have done a great job."

"You've topped every session this weekend, you must be hopeful for tomorrow?"

Dani took a deep breath, "I hope so. The bike is very good so if we get a good start then I hope... Marc, Valentino and Jorge are very close so I don't think they'll let me run away with it."

"Good luck Dani," Gavin smiled, patting Dani's shoulder.

Dani smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

*

_Geneva - December 2011_

"Dani?" Kicking off his shoes in the hallway, keeping his voice low as the flat was in darkness, Sam padded along the hallway, stopping in the bedroom doorway, the sight of Dani on their bed, fully clothed, curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow, the light creeping in enough to show his eyes were puffy, obviously having cried himself to sleep, "Oh Dani..."

Opening one eye, his eyelid sticky and swollen, Dani's voice was croaky, "Sam?"

"I'm here," Clambering onto the bed, arms wrapping around Dani, Dani's snaking around him, Sam sighed, his planned grand speech gone at the mere sight of Dani, "I'm here..."

Clinging to Sam like a drowning man clinging to a life raft Dani began to sob, "I love you. Please don't ever think that I am ashamed of you. I love you..."

"I know," Closing his eyes, Dani's mouth pressing on his, the kisses frantic, Dani's teeth nipping at his lip, cold hands sneaking under his shirt, fingers and nails pressing into the skin, as if trying to convince himself that he was there, that they were still there, Sam wailed softly, " _Dani_..."

As clothes were pulled over heads the only sounds in the room were harsh, heavy breaths, growls and moans, both of them needing to prove a point to the other and to themselves, fingers dug into skin, clothing was pulled off, chucked aside and discarded until they were both naked, Dani on top, the need to consume Sam burning in his eyes as his mouth and teeth nipped a trail from neck to inner thigh, drawing growls and profanities from Sam as Dani's mouth surrounded and swallowed his cock whole with no pre-amble, his tip hitting the back of Dani's throat, both of them pushing and pulling harder than they ever had before.

*

"How are you doing?" Raul took a seat next to Dani, who was pushing pasta around his plate having braved the gauntlet of press from garage to hospitality.

Dani shrugged, "I'm alright."

"And without the pretend PR friendly edge?" Opening his bottle of water Raul took a sip, "You can't lie to me Pedrosa... You know this."

Dani smiled, "True... I'm alright. I just want to get the weekend done, go home and take stock. I don't really know how I feel..."

"That's pretty understandable," Raul paused, knowing he had to ask, "How is Emilio's plan going?"

Dani frowned, "Shouldn't you be the one telling me that?"

"True," Raul laughed softly, "There's a lot of positive press... There is some negative, but Honda's 'we wouldn't comment on the story if it was a woman so why would we in this case' stance is going down well....."

Dani smiled, his lips tight, Raul able to tell it was forced, "Good."

"In the interests of complete honesty... I have something to tell you," Clearly nervous Raul bit his lip, "He rang me..."

"Sam?" Dani almost gasped at Raul's tiny nod, "He rang me too. Left a message on my voicemail. What did he say?"

"Nothing really," Raul frowned, "Said sorry a lot, but not much else."

"Same," Putting his head down on the table, unsure how his stinging eyes could possibly have any tears left, Dani sighed, "Why Raul? Why would he do this? Why now after all of this time?"

"I don't know," Raul shrugged, having known Sam well he was as baffled as Dani, putting his hand on Dani's shoulder, "You'll get through this."

"Raul?" Dani looked up, frown on his face, sadness radiating through, "Was I imagining things in Parc Ferme?"

"What do you mean?" Raul smiled, Dani able to see it was fake, the older man having not planned to mention it if Dani hadn't.

"Vale..." Dani bit his lip, "He didn't congratulate me."

"Well...." Raul trailed off, sighing at Dani's raised eyebrow, "Maybe he forgot..."

"Forgot?" Dani laughed bitterly, "Yeah. Or maybe that's just how it is going to be from now on with some of the riders?"

"I don't know Dani..." Raul shrugged honestly, "I don't know. Have you heard from anyone?"

"I got a message from Casey," Dani smiled, before frowning, "And a blank message from Jorge?"

"Not like Lorenzo to have nothing to say for himself," Raul grumbled.

Dani laughed softly, "Right. I need to brave the gauntlet back to the motorhome."

"Where's Marc?"

"I don't need a bodyguard," Dani smiled, even though the idea of walking back alone terrified him, "I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Dani smiled, putting on his sunglasses and cap, and sighing, "Got to face it alone sometime."

*

_Geneva - December 2011_

"Morning," Lying in bed, both of them naked and on top of the duvet, Dani smiled softly as he ran his fingers over the red and purple marks on Sam's torso.

Running his hand through Dani's ruffled hair Sam smiled as he ran a nail down Dani's front, "Hey..."

" _Sam_...." Dani wailed, cock already hard, twitching as Sam's finger scraped along his length, sending jolts through him as it ran over his tip.

"I don't know if we should..." Sam bit his lip hard, lust-filled eyes raking over Dani, voice low, "I don't know if I trust myself... You look... I... Christ Dani I just want to _ruin_ you... You'll already be sore from last night..."

"Do it," Mouthing along Sam's jaw, softly rocking his hips, his cock rubbing against Sam's skin, Dani sounded desperate, " _Please Sam_... Do it... Ruin me... **_Please_**..."

"Dani..." Voice protesting, but his body reacting, his cock rubbing against Dani's, his fingers gripping Dani's cheeks, a finger trailing into his cleft, tapping against his hole with clear intent, Sam growled and set his teeth into Dani's collarbone, nipping a savage bite, not drawing blood, but making Dani yowl loud and needy, "Roll over and get the lube..."

*

"Dani! Have you any comment?!"

"Dani, has the story inspired you this weekend?"

"Dani, are you going to sue Sam Lawson?"

"Dani, have you got a boyfriend at the moment?"

"Dani, were you and Alberto Puig romantically involved?"

Step faltering, his brain trying to process the possibility of Alberto, who couldn't even say the word gay, being interested in him romantically, Dani froze, grateful when a hand slapped onto his shoulder, guiding him to the barrier outside his motorhome, pushing them both through the crowd, "Nearly there Dani..."

Opening the door and walking inside, Dani turned, nodding gratefully, "Thank you."

"No worries," Jorge smiled, "You alright?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah. I think so."

"Shower of nosy fuckers that lot," Jorge grumbled, "Want me to stay for a coffee? That way we're 'having a coffee together' rather than me rescuing you from the pack?"

Dani frowned, "Won't you get in trouble? You know, spending time with the gay guy..."

"Only if Wilco and Lin have turned into a pair of pricks," Jorge scoffed, frowning at the buttons on Dani's coffee machine, his scarf thrown down onto the sofa.

Dani shrugged, "What about your Dad?"

"He thought you were the devil incarnate anyway so nothing has changed," Jorge rolled his eyes, "How many fucking buttons does one machine need?"

Dani laughed, moving to press the required buttons, "It does actual, proper coffee, too complicated for a simpleton like you."

"Pfft, last time I rescue you..." Watching the machine Jorge's nose twitched, "Smells like proper coffee..."

Dani chuckled, "That's because I bought it rather than accepted a shitty sponsor's gift."

"Hmmm... Was it expensive?"

Dani shook his head, "You do not want to know...."

"Probably not," Jorge smiled, "You doing ok Dani?"

Dani shrugged, "I think so. Just want to get the weekend by..."

*

_Geneva - December 2011_

"Please..." On his hands and knees, Sam pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, Dani wailed, him having already come over the sheets and Sam's hand, his spent cock showing a renewed interest, " ** _Sam_**... Pleasepleaseplease _please_...."

Sinking his teeth into the back of Dani's neck, sucking and biting a mark into the skin, his hips snapping back and forth hard and fast, a tear rolled down Sam's face, knowing in his heart he'd never see Dani come apart under him like this again, the thought making him thrust harder still, wanting to draw all of the sounds from Dani's mouth.

-

"You're packed at last?" Dani frowned, limping into the bedroom, surprised to see Sam's bag on the bed.

Sam shrugged, fake smile on his face, "I thought I should since we're meant to be leaving tonight..."

"True..." Putting his coffee cup down, Dani sat on the bed, his movements all very ginger, his body aching everywhere from the vigorousness of the previous day's antics, "Sam are you ok?"

Closing the lid of his suitcase Sam bit his lip, "We need to decide what we're doing for Christmas."

"We're going to Spain..." Dani's voice dropped low, "Are we not?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly, fighting the tears, "We need to decide. Are we going to Spain together for Christmas and then coming home to face the season together or?"

"I... I think... Well..." Cursing himself in his head, wishing he could be brave enough, _strong enough_ , to give Sam what he wanted, what he needed, Dani sighed, "We can go to Spain together for Christmas, can't we?"

Looking at Dani, heartbreak clear on his face, Sam tilted his head, "And the season?"

"You have your job here..." Hating his own voice Dani whimpered, "Sam..."

Sam nodded, voice neutral, "Right..."

"What does that mean?"

Sam smiled, moving over to give Dani a soft, chaste, long, kiss on the mouth before pressing another kiss to his forehead, "I think... I think you should go home to your family for Christmas... And I should go home to mine."

"No," Dani choked, "Please..."

Stroking Dani's face Sam smiled, "Come on. We'll get our cases down in the lift together. Don't want you to miss your flight..."

"What about you?"

"There's a flight in the morning," Sam smiled, tugging on Dani's hand until he stood up, helping him into his jacket, Dani stood rooted to the spot until Sam had turned off everything that needed to be turned off and came back in with Dani's rucksack, all the essentials inside it, "I'll stay in a hotel tonight."

"You don't have to do that," Voice panicky Dani tried to pull Sam into a kiss, " _Sam_..."

Bustling them both out of the door Sam fought back the tears until Dani was sat in his car, "Tell your family I said hello..."

"Ok," Resigned, heartbreak as clear on his face as on Sam's, Dani smiled, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Sam leant in the window to kiss Dani's mouth, slow and languid, pulling away when the kiss was laced with salt from their tears, "Go on, Merry Christmas Dani..."

Looking at Sam, just for half a second, Dani nodded, "Merry Christmas Sam."


	6. Always Get Back Up

"Dani," Shaking his hand Gavin beamed, putting the microphone over to Dani, "After a tough weekend for you this has to be the best ending?"

Nodding, taking a sip from his drinks bottle, aware that not all of the questions heading his way would be about the race, despite his dominating victory, Dani smiled, "Yes. It was a very good race for me. I make a good start and the bike was very, very good, so thank you to my team for that. I am very happy with this victory."

"Well done Dani, enjoy the win."

"Thank you."

*

"Coffee at your motorhome after quali in Le Mans?" Slapping Dani on the back as they waited to go out onto the podium Jorge laughed.

Dani smiled, slapping Jorge back, "Sure, why not?"

Marc frowned, mock huffing, before hugging Dani and shaking Jorge's hand, "Where was my coffee? Well done."

Dani laughed, a genuined chuckle, "Last thing you need is any help!"

"Exactly," Jorge (only half pretend) grumbled.

Right lads we're ready for you, Livio you first, then Marc, Jorge and Dani....

Watching his team manager, then team-mate go out onto the podium Dani laughed at Jorge pulling a face about the loudness of Marc's cheer, whipping his team and the crow up as he himself went out, not quite hitting Marc's high, but completely eclipsing the _weird_ sound as Dani stepped out. The hooting crowd changed into a bizarre mix of some people staying silent, some, mostly his fans, cheering loud, and the unmissable sound of a good number of boos coming through, stunning Marc and Jorge, making Livio fume, and leaving Dani strangely bewildered.

*

"Paaaaaarrrrtttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee....."

Making for the front door Dani frowned as his arm was caught, firmly by Marc, "No. No party. It's 4am. Party is over."

"I wooooon so I wanna party!" Wriggling free of Marc's grip Dani moved over to the stereo, prodding at buttons until music came blasting through the speakers, "Paaaaaarrrrtttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee....."

Sighing hard, the pain and hurt clear in Dani's eyes, Marc counted to ten before turning the music down enough to stop the neighbours complaining and went to the kitchen to make more coffee, not sure if all the caffeine was making Dani worse rather than better.

*

Jorge     How is he?

Jorge     It's Jorge btw.

Marc      He's sat on the floor singing Beatles songs and eating cold pizza...

Jorge     Shit. Anything I can do?

Marc      Kill Sam Lawson and every single prick who booed or did the weird quiet thing today?

Jorge     I was thinking more 'bring hot pizza' type help, but I'll see what I can do.

Marc      You can source hot pizza at 5am?

Jorge     Yeah. If you can't then you are shit at being famous.

Marc      I've never tried...

Jorge     Clearly you were a shit teenager then ;)

Marc      Too busy practising to beat you to eat pizza.

Jorge     Touché...

Marc      Now I'm hungry for pizza.

Jorge     #newracestrategy

Jorge     On a serious note though, shout if there's anything I can do.

Marc      Erm, actually. Do you know a glazier?

*

"Dani?" Poking his head around the bedroom door Marc's heart sank; Dani, clad in boxers, t-shirt and one sock, curled up in a ball sobbing, biting hard on his own hand to try and stifle the noise, "Hey...."

Getting onto the bed, pulling Dani against his chest, Marc sighed softly, "It'll be alright. You're Dani Pedrosa, you _always_ get back up..."

"It hurts," Voice choked Dani's body trembled, "It _really_ hurts."

"I know," His lap almost full of Dani, Marc stroked his fingers through Dani's hair, gentle and soothing, "It'll get better. You'll see..."

"I loved him..." Shaking harder as years of hidden pain erupted from inside, Dani wailed, "I couldn't do this. He knew I couldn't do this. Why would he do this to me? Why?"

Closing his eyes Marc sighed softly, "I don't know. I really don't know..."

"And my elbow hurts..."

"Well that's what happens when you elbow windows...."

"I broke a _wiiiiiindow_..." Dani wailed, a completely broken wreck in Marc's lap.

*

Jorge     Glazier will be there at 2. How is he?

Marc      Finally asleep.

Jorge     Warm milk and a blanket?

Looking down at Dani, still wrapped around him, head tucked under Marc's chin, Marc unwilling to move despite the uncomfortable position, Marc sighed.

Marc      Yeah, something like that.

*

"Morning..." Padding into the kitchen, slightly shame faced and looking odd in Marc's joggers and t-shirt, Dani closed his eyes at the sight of the boarded window, "I was hoping that was a bad dream..."

Marc smiled, "I'm afraid not. Coffee?"

"Please..." Shuffling over to one of the chairs, steadfastly not looking at the newspapers on the table, Dani ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself look at least slightly less dishevelled, "Thanks... For last night..."

Shrugging, trying not to be awkward, Marc brought the cup of coffee to the table, "No worries. How are you feeling today? If that's not a stupid question."

"I feel..." Taking a sip of coffee Dani sighed, "I don't really know. Hungover mostly... Weird... Tired..."

"Hungry?" Marc laughed as Dani's belly growled, making the older man blush again, "There's a cafe round the corner if you..."

"I don't really want to go out..." Dani shrugged, "I know it's cowardly, but..."

"It's fine," Marc grinned, picking up his phone, "I know someone who can obtain hot food."


	7. Pizza Pity Party

"What?" Looking at Dani, the tiny giggles erupting from the smaller man finally snapping his patience, Jorge frowned.

Dani chuckled, sat on Marc's sofa between Marc and Jorge, slice of pizza in his hand, "This... It's funny."

"What's funny about it?"

Dani shrugged, "I'm eating pizza with you two. It's funny."

"Funny?"

"Yes, funny. Funny weird. Not funny haha."

"If it's not funny haha then why do you keep laughing?"

"Maybe it's a bit funny haha... Mostly it's funny weird though."

"Concise as always Dani," Jorge rolled his eyes, yelping when Marc pinged the back of his head, the younger rider glaring at him, warning him not to do anything that took away Dani's cheered up mood.

"So," Marc interrupted, "Shall I put a DVD on?"

"Yeah!" Dani grinned, the effect of the beer in his hand starting to kick in, before frowning, "Won't pizza and a movie make this a date?"

"No," Jorge grunted, "It **won't**."

"It will a little bit," Dani grinned, Jorge's grumpy face making him chuckle.

Marc chuckled, Jorge's face getting darker and darker, as he picked up a DVD, "2013 Season review?"

" **NO!"**

Shrugging his shoulders, amused, Marc picked up another DVD, feeling like he was on the weirdest date ever.

*

"More beer!" Dani chirped as he leant over the side of the sofa, rummaging around in the bag of bottles Alex had dropped off on his way out, pulling one out triumphantly, "Yessssss!"

Moving the bag, Jorge shook his head, "Is beer really the answer?"

"Fuck off!" Dani shook his head, then giggled, the amusement of swearing at Jorge making him double over, "Jaja, fuck off Jorge!"

Eyes wide open Jorge shook his head, just enough alcohol in his system to not be offended, "Oi! I brought you pizza!"

"Nice pizza. _Hot pizza_. Mmmm."

Looking at each other Jorge and Marc burst into laughter, drunk Dani being a particularly amusing sight.

*

"A watch," Jorge giggled, drunk enough not to care about letting Marc and Dani hear his giggle, "Everybody who gets pole gets a fucking watch... Doesn't count."

"Does so!"

"Nope!" Dani shook his head, almost falling off the sofa, "Watches not counting."

Marc puffed out his cheeks, the least drunk of the three, not drunk enough not to care about teasing of the other two, "Erm... My ski pass?"

"Boooooooorinnnnnnnnngggggg!" Dani chuckled, "You are rubbish at being famous. Even I've got morer stuff than you..."

"Hookers don't count," Jorge giggled again.

"HEY!!!" Dani pouted, "That was ONE time! And I didn't know she was........ charging..."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Jorge almost died on the spot, his quip just that, a cheeky quip, never in a month of Sundays expecting Dani to ever have done _anything_ like that, " ** _Pedrosa_** you sly old dog!"

Marc almost choked on his beer, " ** _DANI_**!"

"It was ages ago..." Dani started to giggle, properly giggle in a way Marc had never seen, or heard, before, "Alberto was **furious**.... _'If this gets out Dani!'_ he almost combusted..."

"No fucking wonder," Jorge chuckled, "I think that possibly tops my car..."

"Sponsors don't count!" Marc shook his head, wagging his finger, steadily getting more drunk, "Not counting."

"Come on then Marquez..." Jorge chucked his phone at Marc, "Get something... Use your name! Come on wonderboy, impress us...."

*

"Doesn't count."

"Does too."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Dani! Dani, wake up..." Jorge prodded Dani, the smaller man startling awake, "Tell him that free pizza THE SAME AS WHAT WE ALREADY HAD doesn't count."

"Pizza?" Instantly perking up Dani looked up, "Where is the pizza?"

Marc smiled smugly, holding out the pizza to Dani, "Dani thinks it's a good freebie..."

"Dani is drunk, Dani doesn't count..."

"Nothing counts according to you," Marc sighed, "What do I need to do to prove it, that I could?"

"Just get something good... Sometime non-MotoGP related..."

*

Opening his eye Marc cursed, the relentless thumping going through his head, suddenly jumping up when he realised it was the door, cursing louder when he stepped on Dani, "Coming!"

"Morning Mr Marquez, express delivery..." Pushing the box towards the confused, hungover, rider, the delivery man smiled wide, "Have a good day."

Picking up the box, confused as hell, Marc smiled, "And you..."

*

"Make it stop..." Jorge clutched his stomach, face contorted with pain, tears streaming down his face as his hangover mingled horribly with amusement, "Please make it stop..."

"Stop waving your hand at it Dani," Marc guffawed, trying to move the tree from Dani's reach, "STOP IT!"

Dani giggled, waving his hand again, laughing loud at the electronic 'HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!' coming from its mouth, "This wins. This fucking wins."

"Oh no," Jorge shook his head, "I'm NOT being beaten by a voice activated Christmas tree."

"Bring it on Lorenzo..." Marc grinned, smug, "Bring. It. On."


	8. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update...

Jorge                                     Are you still with Marc?

Dani                                         Yes, why?

Jorge                                       Tell him I'm going to kill him!

Dani                                         Lol! Why?

Jorge                                       I've just had an 8 foot inflatable snowman delivered!!!!

Dani                                         PMSL!!!!

Jorge                                       Not funny!

Dani                                         So, so, soooooo funny!

*

@marcmarquez93             _Pic.img_ My new lawnmower!! Just what I need :) #latenightonlineshopping

Dani                                         I thought your new place had artificial grass?

Marc                                        It does!

Dani                                         PMSL!!!

Marc                                        Tell Jorge if he does a quote about carbon footprint or wasted resources I'll kill him!

*

Dani                                         You are BOTH so fucking dead!!!

Jorge                                       What?

Marc                                        What?

Dani                                         My first trip home and I have to go to the parcel office for a collection..... FOR AN EIGHT FOOT PANDA!!!!!!!

Jorge                                       You win!!!

Marc                                        You win!

Dani                                         Fuckers. Both of you!

-

Jorge                                       Have you heard from Dani?

Marc                                        About the panda? Yeah. Jajajaja. It's bigger than him!

Jorge                                       Jaja I know! His face would have been amazing!

Jorge                                       But about the graffiti? Ricky is in Geneva (no idea why) & says there's graffiti on Dani's house.

Marc                                        Bastards! I haven't spoken to him. You going to text him?

Marc                                        Also is Ricky allowed out alone now? ;)

Jorge                                       Yeah I will. I'll let you know what he says.

Jorge                                       Jaja if I had a Euro for every time I've heard that joke...

Marc                                        You wouldn't need to sell your house? ;)

Marc                                        [That was a joke btw... Directly relating to your moans about taxation which I shared.]

Jorge                                       Gobshite.

-

Dani                                         I've been back "home" for two hours and I'm already going insane. What's the name of that hotel in Andorra? I need to escape.

Marc                                        It's called L'hotel De Marquez....

Dani                                         I don't want to impose...

Marc                                        Better to impose than offend.

Dani                                         Excuse me, you appear to have my team-mates phone...

Marc                                        Fuck you...

Dani                                         Ah. You're back. You sure?

Marc                                        Yep. Actually, hang on....

.

.

Marc                                        Yep. We're on. Just had to check the spare room actually had a bed in it :)

Dani                                         How could you forget that?

Marc                                        I remembered planning to buy it... When will you be here? I had one 'Meal a la Mama' left :)

Dani                                         About 2 hours?

Marc                                        Time for me to hide all my porn mags. Excellent :)

-

Marc                                        He's coming to stay with me. Left Geneva, going insane in Spain...

Jorge                                       Good. He's best off not on his own. Or with his family tbh, they're a bit intense.

Marc                                        You've met them? Like socially?

Jorge                                       Years ago.

Marc                                        Oh. Right. Cool.

Jorge                                       You can't be the first at everything wonderboy...

*

Jorge                                       You are an absolute little fucker. Never speak to me again!

Jorge                                       Tell Marc I meant it...

*

Dani                                         Come on. We've both racked our brains and we can't think of anything. What is it?

*

Dani                                         I'm having a bad time, you are supposed to be being supportive...

Jorge                                       Like you two were supportive of me when I told you how I was fed up being single? Fuckers. Absolute fuckers.

Dani                                         I remember the conversation, but I don't remember what followed?

Jorge                                       A fucking brochure from BUYYOURSELFAWIFE.COM!!!

Dani                                         We're not laughing.... Honest....

Jorge                                       I'm going to crash into that little fucker at the next race.

*

Dani                                         Was the nursery brochure ordered when drunk or in response?

Jorge                                       Waaaaaaah!!! I forgot about that...

Jorge                                       Did he get anything else??

Dani                                         Like what?

Jorge                                       Never mind :)

Dani                                         Jorge.... What have you done?

Jorge                                       Nothing. Nothing at all :-D

*

Marc                                        DUMMIES!!!! Bastard... You fucking spit it more than I ever do!

Jorge                                       Wah wah wah... Can't hear you over the wah!

Marc                                        I'll fucking wah you. Prick.

Jorge                                       Really proving your maturity here....

*

Dani                                         Ah. You two bitching about each other. Life is returning to some sort of normality....

Jorge                                       What's the little fucker saying?

Marc                                        He's bitching about ME? Prick.

Dani                                         No worse than you are saying Jorge.

Dani                                         Stop texting me from upstairs lazy.

*

@ericpedrosa DM              _Pic.img_ Erm @danipedrosa26 I'm not sure this banana tree is going to grow in the Swiss climate....

Marc                                        THEY SENT THE TREE!!!! Eric posted it on Instagram!

Jorge                                       PMSL!!! Film his face as he sees it!

*

Marc                                        _Vid.1_ Actual dying....

Jorge                                       OMG! Can't breathe...

Dani                                         This stops. Now.

*

Marc                                        Dani is meeting him!!!!

Jorge                                       Who?

Marc                                        Sam!!!

Jorge                                       What? Why? When?

Marc                                        He just got a text. He wants to meet him tomorrow in Barcelona to explain.

Jorge                                       No. That's just... Not in fucking Barcelona of all places! There's too many cameras!

Marc                                        That's what I said, but Dani said he owes him!

Jorge                                       WTF? He OWES Dani after selling him out like that!!

Marc                                        I know!! What do we do?!

Jorge                                       Talk him out of it.

Marc                                        Tried that...

Jorge                                       I'll be there in 4 hours...

Marc                                        I only have one spare room (well I have 3 spare rooms, but only 1 has a bed).

Jorge                                       If you don't have a sofa then I think I can stretch to a hotel ;)

Marc                                        Jaja I suppose...

*

Marc                                        If the rescue place don't take this kitten back I'm going to kill you...

Jorge                                       Oops...

*

Marc                                        I think Dani might be keeping the kitten...


	9. Why?

"I know you think it's a bad idea..." Dani put his spoon down, the weird atmosphere over the breakfast table getting to him, looking at Marc and Jorge, "But I _have_ to do this... I **have** to speak to him, I **have** to know why..."

"What if it's a set up?" Jorge held his hand up, not letting Dani speak, "I know you keep saying he wouldn't do that to you, but you said yourself that before this happened you would never have thought he'd sell you out. He **has** so you can't keep that faith in him."

"It's a risk I have to take," Dani shrugged, pulling his sleeves over his hand, "I haven't anything left to lose anyway."

Marc sighed, "Dani..."

"I'm not a child!" Dani got up, "I'm going..."

Both of them letting out a sigh Jorge and Marc looked at each other, shrugging, no idea what to do.

*

"This is insane..." Pulling his cap down, Jorge in the passenger seat, Marc frowned, "What are we doing?"

Pulling his zip up further Jorge frowned, watching Dani park up and get out of his car, "We're making sure no-one is setting Dani up..."

"How are we going to know?"

Jorge shrugged, "I don't know Marc, but we've got to try."

"True..."

*

"Dani..." Standing up, chewing on his lip, hands shaking visibly, Sam gestured to the seat opposite him, "Please..."

Moving to sit Dani cast an eye over his former love, thinner, clearly nervous and something Jorge said came into his mind, "I'd rather sit at that table, over there..."

"But..." Floundering, not having expected Dani to suggest that, Sam shook his head, "No. No, this is our table."

"I don't want to sit at this table," Eyes locked on Sam, panic building in the other man's eyes Dani remained determined, "I want to sit at that table."

"I... Well..." Swallowing a tear back Sam looked Dani in the eye, "Please Dani, please just sit down..."

Considering walking out, abandoning the meeting, Dani took a deep breath, pulled out the chair and sat down, "So. What do you want to say?"

"Well..." Sitting in the chair opposite Dani, Sam smiled weakly, "I wanted to talk about us."

"What about?"

"About our relationship. When we lived together. As a couple."

"Where is the recorder? Am I close enough to it?" Dani shook his head as Sam's face crumbled, "How could you?"

"Dani..."

Moving his chair back Dani wiped a tear from his cheek, "I loved you."

*

Bundling Dani, a sobbing bundle unable to open his car door, into Marc's car Jorge cursed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Trap," Dani wailed, clinging onto Jorge's hoodie, Marc in the driver's seat wide-eyed at the state of his teammate," Was a trap."

Wrapping his arms around Dani loosely, patting his back awkwardly before giving in and holding him tighter, Jorge sighed, "It's alright Dani, everything is going to be alright."

"S'not... Never be alright... Nnnnever..."

*

"This house is..." Looking around Jorge's house, eyes on stalks, Marc laughed, "This house is something else..."

"I was young..." Handing Dani a coffee, the smaller man curled up on his sofa, fleece throw over his knees, hands almost completely covered by his hoodie, Jorge shrugged, "It was a good idea at the time."

"It's very...." Marc paused, not wanting to offend Jorge, "Very..."

"Flashy?" Jorge shrugged, "I was 19, had a lot of money and the chance to build the house of my dreams. So I did..."

"Why are you selling it?"

"Because my dreams are different now," Sitting down next to Dani, regretting the pretty, but uncomfortable white leather sofa for the millionth time, Jorge looked at him, "You ok?"

Dani nodded, still feeling shaky, taking a sip of the strong coffee, "Better. Thank you."

"So," Jorge looked at Marc before turning back to Dani, "What next?"

Dani shrugged, "I don't know. I can't believe he would do that... Even after... We loved each other. For years. After all this time..."

"You can't meet him again..." Voice calm and soft, but firm Jorge looked at Dani, "You **can't**..."

"I know," Voice dropping to a tiny whisper, Dani shuddered, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Why? Why now?"

"Maybe he needs the money?" Marc proffered, shooting Jorge a glare when the elder man glared at him, "It's a reasonable suggestion!"

"Do you have beer?"

"I don't think beer is the answer..."

"It's not the answer," Dani sniffed, "But it's a temporary escape. Please..."

"Fine," Jorge shot Marc a look, "But no fucking online ordering..."

"LUNA!" Dani jumped up, "We need to go to Andorra! Luna needs feeding!"

"It's fine," Marc chuckled, "Alex will feed her..."

"Will he remember?" Dani paused, unsure if he trusted the younger Marquez with his new best friend, "She's only little so he..."

"He'll remember..." Giving Jorge a dirty look, the little black kitten with its white spot having already ruined his lounge curtain by climbing up then sliding down, claws through the material, Marc put his hand on Dani's shoulder, "He will remember."

"He better," Sitting back down, Dani frowned at Jorge, "This sofa isn't very comfortable why on earth did you buy it?"


	10. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this one!!

"My name is Jorge Lorenzoooooooo and I have very shiny shoes...." Dani wiggled his foot in Marc's face, the younger man sat on the floor, doubled over, crying with laughter, "Look at my shoes, my pwetty shoesies...."

Clutching his hand to his chest, Marc panted, trying to breathe, "Stop... Please stop..."

"I need a jacket to match my shoes, wait..." Pointing his finger at Marc, face stern, wiggling his gold-shoe clad foot again, Dani disappeared into the depths of Jorge's walk in wardrobe, the stuff he'd left behind when he moved to Switzerland providing comedy gold for the other two.

Leaning back against the wall, breathing finally stabilised, Marc took a swig of wine from the bottle, crinkling his face in disgust, expensive not equalling good, "If Jorge comes back he will kill you..."

"He won't," Dani giggled, a high-pitched, almost squeaky noise, "If he does we can tell people he owns...... Ta Dah!!!!"

Eyes bulging as his stomach almost exploded, Marc cried with laughter again, the sight of Dani in ripped jeans too long for him, the most garish floral shirt he'd ever seen, a cord jacket with fur collar, the gold shoes still on his feet and sunglasses, complete with built in earphones, topping the outfit off, far too much for him to cope with, accidentally sending the bottle of wine flying as he toppled over, Dani sliding down the wall next to him, clinging to each other, tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

*

"AND...." Finger pointing, wobbly from rage and alcohol, Dani glowered, "He took twenty percent of my money and he judged me. He fucking JUDGED me... I mean who the fuck, just WHO the fuck does he think he is?"

Mouth turning up, like he had a bad taste in it, Marc shook his head, "Outrageous."

"Outrageous!" Dani clapped his hands, making Marc jump, " **Exactly**! Ex-fucking-actuamly.... Fucking pricky outrageous.... **person**!"

Marc nodded, "Wanker."

"He **is** a wanker," Taking a drink from his glass, no idea what was in it, Dani pouted, "And he can't even cook!"

*

"Where is Jorge?" Lying on the floor, the underfloor heating turned up so high the floor was actually warm, Dani frowned, voice indignant, "Where is he? Has he just left us? He's left **us** in **his** house? That's just _ruuude_!! Why would he do that?"

Marc peered down from the sofa, the recliner stretched out, Jorge not around to nag him for having his feet up, "He's gone to visit his Mama..."

"Pfft!" Dani scoffed, outraged at the idea Jorge had abandoned his role as host, "He could visit his Mama ANY day!"

"I think he said it was her birthday?"

"YAY!!!!" Dani cheered, still prone on the floor, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear..... Jorge'sMamaaaaaaaaaa.... Happy birthday to yooooouuuuuuu! Did we buy her a present?"

"No."

"That was rude," Dani sat up, eyes darting around the room, settling on Jorge's iPad, "We should buy her a present."

*

"I lllllllloved him," Dani hiccupped through the sobs, his head on Marc's lap, Marc's hands on his head trying to soothe him, a laughing moment capitulating into tears as an older memory surfaced and reminded Dani of his misery, "Why would he ddddooo this to mmmmeeee?"

"I don't know," Pulling Dani into a hug, the older man curled up on his lap, Marc cradling him in his arms trying to make him feel better, the younger man shook his head, "I don't know why anyone would do that to you."

"I try so hard," Dani sobbed, his body heaving with each grabbed breath, years of frustrations and heartbreak pouring out, "I try to be a gggggoood person, I train hhhard and I do ssstttufff for the ffans...."

"You do," Marc agreed, one hand carding through Dani's hair, "You are a good person Dani, you **are**."

"Then wwwwhyy?" Dani looked up at Marc, wide brown eyes almost black, rimmed with bright pink, voice tiny, broken, interrupted by soft sobs, "Why is it never my turn to be lucky?"

"I..." Marc faltered, the older man looking at him, almost begging him for an answer, his own voice dropping quiet, "I don't know."

"Am I a horrible person?" Shaky, quiet and unsure, Dani's bottom lip wobbled, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes, occasional hitches of breath puncturing his sentences, remnants of sobs still capturing him, "I know what they say..... That I'm aloof or cold. That I'm stuck up, and boring.... I try, I _try_ so **hard** not to be..."

"You are not," Marc shook his head, angry at, and for, Dani, "You listen to me Dani Pedrosa, you are not any of those things! You are funny, and kind, and you have inspired thousands and thousands of kids over the years..."

"But..."

"But nothing," Marc almost barked at Dani, enraged that the older man had been made to feel that way, "Would a boring person sing karaoke with me in Japan? Would he dance with the dragon in Bali? **No!** No he fucking wouldn't. Don't you dare let them do this..."

"I'm trying," Another fat tear rolling down his cheek, Dani bit his lip, trying to stop his body giving in, flinching when Marc's thumb swiped the liquid from his cheek.

"Don't try, do..." Marc's voice dropped to an almost whisper, tiny hint of a smile on his face, his own eyes glassy with emotion as his thumb caught another tear on Dani's cheek, "You are an amazing person... You are kind, and funny, and warm, and you are _the best_ sarcastic person I know. You'd do anything to help anyone if you could, you even went to meet the guy who sold you out because you were worried **he** might be in trouble... You have had more shit thrown at you than any other rider _ever_ , yet you get back up every single time because you're... you're... because you're **Dani Pedrosa**..."

Muted by the strength of feeling in Marc's voice Dani nodded meekly, his eyes on Marc's face as the younger man went on, his hand still on Dani's cheek even though there was no more tears to catch, "You must never forget that. No matter what the world throws at you, **you** are Dani Pedrosa and Dani Pedrosa always, _always_ , gets back up. That's what got me through 2011..."

" _Really?_ " Voice only just audible above the sound of the air con and their heartbeats, each convinced the other must be able to hear it, Dani was stunned.

"Really," Marc smiled lightly, hand still in place, "You are an inspiration Dani, truly an inspiration. You were, and probably will always be, my hero..."

"All of this..."

"All of this," Marc closed his eyes, soft sigh escaping him, "All of this just shows that you were even tougher than I could ever believe... Please do not ever doubt yourself because there are many people for whom you are the benchmark, you are the inspiration, and if I go through life being half of the person you are I'll be a very proud man indeed...."

" _Marc_..."

Eyes shut they drifted together, mouth finding mouth, soft, gentle, seeking, ignoring the occasional bumping of noses as Dani's hand found its grip in the front of Marc's shirt, Marc's hand still on Dani's face, holding, cradling him, like he was made of porcelain, soft tongues finding each other and starting a slow dance, everything lost to them both except the taste and smell of the other...

"Hello!!!"

The thumping of the door saw them spring apart, Dani's hand going to his mouth, like his lips had been electrocuted, Marc's eyes wide, like a startled deer, both of them stunned, not sure what to say.

"Why are you on the floor?" Jorge frowned as he came through the door, eyes flaring at the sight in front of him, "What **the fuck** are you wearing?"


	11. Not Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had total mindblank on this fic. Even though I love it. And this chapter is far from good, but I’m hoping that getting something out will break the wall.

**Pedrosa's Kinky Sex Secrets**

**EXCLUSIVE: "He likes being tied up" says his gay lover**

*

Raul                                                Hey. Can you tell Dani to answer his phone please?

Jorge                                              He's not with me. Have you tried Marc?

Raul                                                Yeah, he's not with Marc either.

Jorge                                              Maybe he's gone for a walk?

Raul                                                Around Le Mans, in the rain?

Jorge                                              Trainer Marc is making me jog the track. I'll keep an eye out.

Raul                                                I'm going to hospitality in case I missed him. Honda Marc is going to wander the paddock.

Raul                                                I've got a bad feeling about this :/

Jorge                                              He qualified fifth, that's not too bad. He was on good form this morning.

Raul                                                Have you seen Sam's latest?

Jorge                                              Ah. Fuck, no I haven't. Bad?

Raul                                                "Pedrosa's Kinky Sex Secrets"

Jorge                                              Ah shit. Ok I'll go look round the track now.

*

Jorge                                              He's not on the track. Any news?

Marc                                              Nope. He's not in the paddock and Raul hasn't found him in hospitality either. He's vanished.

Marc                                              This is all my fault :(

Jorge                                              How do you work that one out?

Marc                                              We kissed. At your house.

*

"What do you mean 'we kissed'?"

Jumping, almost landing on the motorhome floor, Marc clutched his hand to his chest, "Jesus Christ Jorge!"

"Well?"

Putting down his phone, his heart rate getting back closer to normal, Marc blushed bright red, "At your house. While you were visiting your Mama."

"And you think he's ready for that do you?" Angry, bordering on furious, Jorge shook his head, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"It just happened!" Marc blurted out, "We were talking and he was sad and I got annoyed because he said he was worthless and I said he wasn't and..."

"Alright!" Jorge held up his hand, shaking his head, "Take a breath for fuck's sake."

Closing his eyes, head shaking slowly, Marc bit his lip, guilt swamping him, "He said it was ok. That it was a moment of madness on his part... We were at that sponsor thing on Wednesday and everything was alright..."

"Have you got a thing for Dani?"

Blushing crimson Marc shook his head, "Dani is my friend. It was a moment of..... _Something_..."

"Sure?" Watching Marc closely, trying to work out if there was something between the other two, not entirely sure why he was bothered quite so much, Jorge sighed, the look of pure guilt on the younger man's face softening even the toughest anger shell, "It's probably just because of the article this morning. Confirmation that Sam was setting him up again..."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait..." Jorge shrugged, "I've no idea what else we could do."

*

"I thought you were gay?"

Trying not to wince at the sharp giggle of the blond on his lap, Dani shrugged, pissed off enough not to care too much, "Bisexual."

"Do you prefer me... or boys?" Giggling again the blond positively cackled when _Dani Pedrosa_ took her hand and pressed it to his groin, pushing his obvious hardness against his palm.

"What do you think?" Catching her bottom lip between his teeth, smirking at her wail, more than loud enough that anyone passing her hired motorhome could easily here, Dani slid his hand under her top, "How about I show you some more?"

*

Raul                                                He's back

Jorge                                              Is he ok?

Raul                                                No idea. He's in the shower. He smells like booze and cheap perfume...

Jorge                                              A woman???

Raul                                                Seems so. Whoever it was had teeth and nails. He's marked to fuck.

Jorge                                              I don't envy your PR job if she sells mate.

Jorge                                              I'll tell Marc.

Raul                                                You answered my next question... Is he alright?

Jorge                                              You were going to ask about Marc?

Raul                                                Dani told me they kissed. And it's pretty obvious to anyone who knew about Marc that he has a massive crush on Dani. You keep an eye on him and I'll mind Dani.

Jorge                                              He says it's all good, but I will.

*

"Right," Marc nodded, his brain whirring, "It's good that he's back and he's ok. He is ok?"

Jorge shrugged, still unused to being in Marquez territory, even more unused to seeing looks of sadness flit across Marc's face, "He's here, and he's in one piece..."

"But he's fucked some random," The nod stinging him, Marc sighed, "He'll hate himself for that. That's not Dani."

"It's not," Jorge concurred, his arms folded across his chest, concern on his face, "I don't think... I don't think Dani even knows Dani at the moment."

"What can I do?"

"We just have to keep doing what we are doing now," Jorge reassured him, turning to leave, before turning back, "Are you ok?"

"Me?" Marc looked baffled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking. You know..." Shrugging awkwardly, friends something they'd never been, Jorge motioned with his hand, "If you need..."

"I know," Marc nodded, his smile clearly showing the awkwardness was mutually felt, "Thanks."

*

"Are you alright?"

Turning to his friend, hoping the shower had at least rid him of some of the redness around his eyes, Dani shrugged, as nonchalant as he could, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Sam sold you out again," Hands on his hips, Raul's face and voice were filled with worry and concern, "And because it's the night before a race and you've been out with a random..."

Cringing at the red and purple marks that littered his body, Dani fronted it out, "I got laid, I'm a 29-year-old man Raul, it's not front page news... Goodnight..."

"Right," Raul shrugged, unconvinced by Dani's bravado, "Good night."

Clicking his bedroom door shut Dani dropped onto the bed, face buried in his pillow, praying the tears would stay hidden until Raul was safely snoring.


	12. Invitation

Dani                                                Can I stay at your house tonight? I'm out, but I want to call it a night and I don't want to go to my parents.

Jorge                                              Of course you can. You know the gate code and the key is in the usual place. You ok?

Dani                                                Yeah, all is good. I only took cash out with me in a bid to be sensible, but that means I can't afford a decent hotel.

Jorge                                              I'm sure they'd let you pay tomorrow, but make yourself at home!

Dani                                                Cheers mate.

*

Ricky                                              The alarm company just called me. The house alarm has been triggered. Want me to go over?

Jorge                                              Ah fuck! No, it's ok. It's Dani. I forgot to tell him the code had changed. I'll sort it.

Ricky                                              Ok. I'll call them back and let them know.

*

Jorge                                              The alarm code has changed. It's 10102010

*

Ricky                                              The alarm company called, the alarm is still going off.

Jorge                                              Dani hasn't replied. I'll try him again.

*

Jorge                                              Dani! Trying to call you mate. The alarm is going off in my house, you've got like 10 minutes to put in the code before the really loud alarm goes off. The code is 10102010

*

Ricky                                              Mr Alvarez called...

Jorge                                              Fucking hell. Ok, I'll go over.

*

"Dani!" Wincing, the sound of the audible alarm piercing his ears, the sharpness designed to be almost painful, Jorge chucked his keys on the table and punched the code into the box on the way, sighing in relief when the noise stopped, "Dani?"

Wandering around the ground floor, checking the lounge and kitchen Jorge frowned, before jogging up the stairs, two at a time, checking his bedroom, frowning at finding it empty, "Where the fuck are you?"

Hearing a noise from the roof Jorge cursed, the idea of Dani, drunk, navigating the ladder to the hot tub making him curse, "You idiot."

*

"Hey Dani, you know it's not a great idea to...." Stepping off the ladder Jorge froze, Dani in the hot tub, but not alone. Actually Dani more _perched_ on the edge of the hot tub, his company in his lap, bouncing in a way Jorge _really_ didn't need to see, "Shit..."

"Jorge!!!" Clearly more drunk than he'd sounded, although evidently not drunk enough to negatively impact certain parts of his body, Dani grinned, his hands still moving his, also drunk, companion on his lap, "Join us!"

"Erm, no thanks mate I'll just..."

"Come on! Come in, the water is lovely... Isn't it Melanie?"

"Melissa," Dani's  _friend_ laughed, not giving a shit about his error, still bouncing herself on him, grinning at Jorge, batting her eyes in a way that Jorge assumed was supposed to be sexy, and may have been had the water not played havoc with her mascara, "Feel free..."

"I'll pass thanks," Awkward, knowing Dani would regret things, but knowing there was nothing he could say, Jorge started back toward the ladder, "The alarm was going off, that's the only reason I came round."

"Come on Jorge, don't be boring!" Dani leant precariously over the edge of the hot tub, Melissa almost toppled off his lap, Jorge getting a full frontal view of her, to pick up a half drunk bottle of champagne, "Stay! Have fun! Melanie is _lots_ of fun..."

"I am..." Leaning back, giving Jorge another view of her chest, Melissa, obviously not bothered about Dani's renaming of her, tried to be coy, "I could easily take you both..."

"No thanks. Have a nice night," Escaping down the ladder Jorge shook his head, never having seen Dani behave like that before.

*

Marc                                              Thanks for the invitation...

Jorge                                              ??

Marc                                              Dani just told me. I know we're not best mates, but I thought you'd invite me to something like that.

Jorge                                              I have NO idea what you are talking about.

Marc                                              The party at your house. I know it's last minute, but still.

Jorge                                              I'm going to kill him...

*

"What the **fuck**?!" Storming up his own path, the sound of music blaring from his house, the lights of the discotheque flashing, Jorge fumed, throwing open the door, " **DANI**!"

"Jorge!!" Throwing his hands in the air, like his long-lost friend had returned from war, Dani picked up the microphone, "Jorge is in the houuuuuseeee people!"

"What the..." Staggered into silence when the, two dozen or so, people in the room all cheered, Jorge shook his head, marching over to the control panel to kill the music, ignoring the boos from the assembled crowd, "I want you all out of my house. Now!"

"We're having a party!" Dani shook his head, incredulous at Jorge's words, picking the microphone up again, "Hey people stay! Why isn't this working? Hello! Testing testing... Jorge did you turn this off?"

"Yes," Striding over to Dani, snatching the microphone from his hand, Jorge glared, "I did turn it off."

"Spoil sport! Me and my friends were just having some fun..."

"Your friends?" Jorge shook his head, scathing, "Tell me the name of one of them and you can have your party... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... No, I didn't think so."

"Well I..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jorge turned to scream at the few people still hanging around, his screech enough to see them scattering for the door, before spinning back to Dani, "If they've damaged or stolen _anything_..."

"I WAS WATCHING THEM!" Getting right into Jorge's face, indignantly drunk, Dani scrunched up his nose, "Gah, you really are a prick. Alberto was right."

"I beg your pardon?" Seething, knowing in his head he should really ignore everything the drunk man said, Jorge couldn't help bite back, "I let you into my house, help you when you are at your lowest, ignore the fact you had a girl in my hot tub, ignore you offering me a threesome with the girl in my hot tub and **I'm** the prick because I got a pissed off at you inviting a shit load of strangers into my house? How does that fucking work?"

"I was just having fun..." Dani scoffed, "I shouldn't have offered you the threesome, given everyone knows you are gay for Ricky."

"What the fuck?" Jorge exploded, his patience snapping completely, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE OFFERED ME THE THREESOME BECAUSE THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD KNOWS **YOU** ARE GAY DANI!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE!" Screaming, getting closer to Jorge's face, close enough the taller man could see the tears pooling in his eyes, Dani's fury bubbled over, "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME? WHY NOT YOU? OR FUCKING MARC? OR VALE, WHY DIDN'T THEY SELL OUT VALE? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS GO WRONG FOR ME?!"

"Dani..." Jorge's anger instantly subsided, Dani's devastation clearly written on his face, "Come on mate..."

"Why?" His scream turning into a broken sob, Dani shook his head, tears streaming down his face, "If it was one of you they wouldn't even give a fuck about me... I'd have been irrelevant, why did it have to be me?"

"I don't know..." Patting Dani's back as the smaller man crashed into his chest, clinging on to him as he sobbed, soaking his shirt, Jorge sighed, "You'll get through this. You're tough, fucking annoyingly so sometimes... You can do it..."

"Maybe," Dani sniffed, before looking up at Jorge with a frown, his eyes glassy and red rimmed, "You didn't deny it?"

"Deny what?"

"When I said you were gay, you didn't deny it... You did last time I asked you."

"The last time you asked me if I was gay you were being a prick because I was crying and Alberto was stood behind you laughing," Jorge retorted, his attitude stiffening, remembering a time where this would have been something he used against Dani, not liking the memories of the person he was, the people that those around them had turned them into.

"You're gay," Dani shook his head, laughing incredulously, "All the times people have accused you of being gay for Ricky and it's true."

"It's not true," Jorge shrugged, confusing Dani because he looked genuine.

"I don't understand..." Dani frowned.

"I'm not gay for Ricky," Swallowing hard, speaking those words out loud not something he was used too, Jorge shrugged his shoulders, "Ricky is straight."

"But you're not..." Dani's voice was quiet, putting together the pieces in his drunken haze, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Why did you never tell me?" Jorge challenged.

"Fair point," Dani laughed, shaking his head, "You, me, Marc AND Vale... If only they knew..."

"You seem very sure about Vale," Jorge queried, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Very sure..."

"I just know," Dani shut him down, tone making it clear there was no stories being told, "I'm sorry I had a party in your house without inviting you... I just wanted to forget for a while..."

"Cheap tarts in short dresses aren't going to help Dani..."

"No," Dani nodded, realising Jorge was right. Without thinking Dani leant up, pressing his mouth against Jorge's, the younger man's lips surprisingly soft, the gasp of surprise parting his lips enough for Dani to run his tongue along his bottom lip, softly flickering, encouraging Jorge to join his exploration.

"Well this is cosy..." Shaking his head, the other two springing apart like two naughty teenagers caught by a parent, Jorge's hand going to his mouth, his eyes wide, stunned, Marc laughed bitchily, "I know why you didn't invite me now Jorge..."

"Wait, no..." Jorge stood, jaw dropped as Marc marched back out, obviously furious, before turning to Dani, "What the fuck was that?"

Dani rolled his eyes, his level of drunkenness kicking back in, "It was a kiss Jorge, don't get your panties in a twist."


	13. Breakthrough

"Hello?" Marc's voice was groggy and hoarse, his eyes still half shut as he tried to work out what time it was, "Hello?"

"Marc?... I, erm, sorry it's late..."

"Dani?" Marc sat up, wincing as he flicked on the lamp and light flooded the room, his watch showing the time as just after 4am, "Dani it's 4am?"

"I know..."

"Are you ok?" Panicking slightly, his teammate having barely spoken to him for two months and sounding contrite and nervous, Marc sat up, obvious this was entirely different to the late night, drunk phone calls Dani had become known for, "Where are you?"

"I need your help..."

*

"So," Back in his car, Dani slinking into the passenger seat, Marc put his arms on the steering wheel and turned to his teammate, "Any chance of an explanation?"

"Alberto is on holiday and Eric is.... Well Eric isn't talking to me," Dani shrugged, deliberately missing the point of Marc's question.

"Right... So where am I taking you?" Putting the key in the ignition, ignoring the grim smell of booze, stale smoke and a hint of vomit from the man next to him, Marc clipped his seatbelt, "Dani?"

"I... I've lost my keys. I need to get a locksmith, but I don't have my wallet. And I lost my bank card..."

"So you're coming with me then?"

"Is that ok?" Looking at Marc with pleading brown eyes, everything wrecked, Dani smiled gratefully as his teammate simply nodded and pulled out of the car park.

*

"Hello?"

"Marc?"

Marc realised he'd picked up Dani's phone and laughed, "Yeah, Dani's in the shower."

"Is he now?"

"Not like that," Marc rolled his eyes, tension between him and Jorge since the party incident still high, "He phoned me at stupid o'clock needing picked up from the police station."

"Ah," Jorge sighed, Dani's off the rails antics feeling normal now, "Not another boat?"

"No," Marc chuckled, the fact that Dani had been arrested for stealing a boat and Alberto Puig's resultant _'What the fuck is it about you and boats?'_ that had been overheard by a journalist would never not be funny, "No boats this time. Sex in public..."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Jorge shook his head, forgetting Marc couldn't see him, before panicking slightly, "Male or female?"

"Female... He smelled."

"What?"

"He smelled. Like he was smelly. Like..." Marc trailed off, sighing, "I don't know what like, but it wasn't good... Did you know he'd fallen out with Eric?"

"No, but I'm not surprised," Jorge yawned, "Anyway, I only got up for a pee and spotted the missed calls. Good luck, and yell if you need anything."

"Thanks," Smarting slightly that Dani had obviously called Jorge first, Marc put Dani's phone back in the table before padding to the kitchen, eggs always his Mum's go-to meal when someone was upset so he figured that as good a place to start as any.

*

"Better?"

Dani nodded, slightly embarrassed at how quickly he'd scoffed down the food, even more embarrassed, now that he'd sobered, that he was sat at Marc's table, in Marc's clothes, having used Marc's shower after Marc had rescued him, "Thanks."

"No problem," Marc cleared the plates away to the worktop, "Do you want to have a sleep or?"

Putting his head down on the table, a bubble of emotion catching him off guard, Dani shook his head, his voice wobbly, "I don't suppose you've got any cigarettes?"

"On the balcony... Help yourself..."

*

"I wonder what people would find more surprising - that you smoke or I got arrested?" Dani's laugh was hollow as Marc slid down the wall to sit next to him, the sun rising in the distance, the morning air chilly, making them zip their hoodies high.

Marc laughed, lighting his cigarette easily, shrugging at Dani's curious look, "There was a guy... I was trying to impress him..."

"You are a double MotoGP champion..." Dani shook his head, "If that wasn't impressive enough..."

"I know, we all do stupid things for love..."

"Yeah," Dani's face hardened, his eyes looking off into the distance.

"Look Dani," Marc sighed softly, his voice laced with concern, "You can tell me it's none of my business, but..."

"It's none of your business."

"Right," Marc nodded, taking another drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Dani, "Although when you ring someone at 4am it kind of makes things their business maybe?"

"Fine," Dani retorted, tone sharp, "I'll not call you again..."

"That's not what I meant," Marc sighed, exasperated, "And that makes it sound like it's going to happen again... Why did you? Call me I mean?"

"Dunno," Dani shrugged, trying not to watch Marc, the younger man clearly no idea how good he looked when he smoked, "I phoned Jorge, but he didn't answer. I don't think he's forgiven me for kissing him yet."

"He was probably asleep."

"Maybe."

"Dani," Marc giggled, "At Ricky's birthday party Pol, _drunk_ Pol, was able to sneak into his room and draw a cock and balls on his face..."

"True," Dani laughed, "He slept through a fire bell at El Prat once too. Everyone else was evacuating, but he was still curled up, with his travel pillow, fast asleep."

"Exactly," Marc shook his head, amused, "He called you back when you were in the shower."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, sorry, he was concerned..." Biting his lip, aware it might sound ridiculous, Marc frowned, "Why did you call him first? Before me I mean."

"I thought..." Dani sighed, hugging his knees up to his chest, deciding on honesty, "I hate the look you get when I fuck up... Like I'm making the phrase 'Never meet your heroes' come true..."

"I don't think that," Marc shook his head, taken aback, "Never. I'm worried about you, but... you know..."

"I don't know if I know anything anymore," Bottom lip wobbling, Dani took another draw, shaking his head as he exhaled, "Everything is fucked. I thought... I thought being injured was horrible... You know that feeling, when you lose the anchor and you are just drifting..."

"Yeah," Marc nodded, blowing out perfect smoke rings, shrugging at Dani's raised eyebrow, his face darkening in thought as his memory went back to 2011, "I know what you mean."

"This is worse..."

Opening his mouth to speak, Marc stopped, Dani shaking his head slowly, chewing on his lip, flicking ash over the balcony, not realising he was flicking it into Marc's garden, obviously needing someone to just listen.

"I don't know what I'm doing," His voice telling as much of as story as the words, insecurity and lostness yelling out, Dani wiped his eye, "I didn't want people to know.  It's not a shame thing, it's just... It's private. Even if I was straight I wouldn't be there with my girl holding the umbrella or my kids running around in front of the cameras. That's not me..."

Taking another draw Marc nodded, understanding.

"I was so angry at first... But now..."

Waiting until the silence got uncomfortable, Dani's head down, forehead on his knees, Marc probed, gently, "Now?"

"I don't feel _anything_ ," Looking up, anguished, Dani shook his head, "Nothing. No fear, no revulsion, no embarrassment, no hope, nothing... ... I'm just empty..."

Wrapping an arm around Dani's shoulder, the older man sobbing, Marc closed his eyes, feeling like the dam-bursting moment Jorge had said would come may have just happened, "You'll get through this."

"I don't know if I want too..." Barely whispering, eyes screwed shut, Dani let his cigarette fall to the ground, numb even to the pain of the heat on his finger as he forgot about it, Marc stamping it out without him noticing, "I just want to go to sleep forever."

*

"Sorry..." Rubbing his eyes, Dani sat up, realising it was light and the sounds filling the air meant it was day time, meaning he'd been crying on Marc's shoulder on and off for several hours, "I should go..."

"Go where?" Marc smiled softly, reminding Dani that he had no bank card and no keys, not an ideal situation to be in on a Saturday, "You look exhausted, why don't we go and get some sleep?"

Yawning at the mere mention of sleep Dani nodded, letting Marc get up first, then taking the younger man's hand and letting him haul him up.

*

"Marc?"

Turning to the side, not quite sure how he and Dani had ended up in the same bed in a four bedroom house, him just stripping to t-shirt and boxers automatically, Dani on auto-pilot just copying him, Marc smiled, Dani's sadness just making him feel sad, "Yeah?"

"Why are you helping me?" Dani closed his eyes, shaking his head, "After the party... I was a dick, to you and to Jorge. Even though you were both trying to help me..."

Shrugging his shoulders, painting a soft smile on his face, Marc tried not to remember the blazing rows after Dani's impromptu party at Jorge's house; the accusations of jealousy against Marc, the way Dani cruelly taunted Jorge about Ricky, the sharp little digs in press conferences and Dani's dogged determination to completely ignore them, "You're my teammate, and my friend... And you **are** _Dani Pedrosa_ , even if you've forgotten what that means a little bit right now."


	14. Stay?

"Go away..." Pushing the kitten away, sat on Marc's balcony, smoking again, Dani sighed when the persistent animal pushed her way onto his lap, her cold nose nuzzling into the crook of his arm, "You've spent too long with the Marquez lot..."

"I heard that!" Poking his head out of the door, mock frown on his face, Marc squinted, the early afternoon sun bright, "Hungry?"

"I..." Tearing his eyes from his teammate; the ruffled bed hair, tight black boxers and t-shirt and bleary just awake look suddenly devastatingly attractive on the younger man, Dani nodded, "Starving."

"Poached eggs?"

"Yes please..."

*

Marc                                              Can I trust you?

Jorge                                              I'm offended you need to ask.

Marc                                              I mean, if I tell you something will you swear not to tell anyone.

Jorge                                              I already know you are gay.

Marc                                              It's not that.

Jorge                                              I already know you have a crush on Dani.

.

Jorge                                              You want me to come to yours because it's too difficult being around him alone?

Marc                                              Please.

Jorge                                              I'll be there in a couple of hours.

Marc                                              And please don't take the piss.

Marc                                              Liking someone who doesn't like you back sucks.

Jorge                                              Trust me, I know. I won't take the piss.

Jorge                                              Much ;-)

Marc                                              Fuck you!

Jorge                                              At least buy me dinner first... ;-)

*

"You look like shit..."

Dani rolled his eyes, curled up on Marc's sofa, clad in joggers and a hoodie way too big for him, Luna on his chest, "You say the nicest things Jorge..."

"I know," Jorge grinned, plonking himself down on the other end of the sofa, "So, have you decided to stop being a dick now then?"

"Jorge!" Marc exclaimed from the other sofa, dropping his Playstation controller.

"What?" Jorge shrugged, poking Dani with his socked foot, Marc's 'no shoes in the house' rule one that even Jorge had to obey, "We've know each other for years, if I was too nice he'd be suspicious."

"You could at least be a little bit nice to him!" Marc shook his head, "He's had a tough time."

"Erm, **he** is still here you know..." Dani laughed, stroking Luna again when her head nudged his stilled hand, "Marc, have you been spoiling this cat? She's very demanding."

"I haven't," Marc smiled, honestly, before laughing, "But my brother has."

"Stop changing the subject," Jorge interjected, grimacing slightly as the cat jumped from Dani onto his leg, "Go away..."

"Come on Luna..." Dani shook his head, laughing, Marc joining in as he knew the joke that was coming, Jorge groaning and shaking his head, "Jorge doesn't like pussies..."

*

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You **so** did!"

"I _so_ didn't!"

Perched on his sofa, Dani and Jorge having taken residence on the other one, Marc laughed, them arguing over an incident from long before he was on their radar. As Jorge reached out to prod Dani in the ribs, he kept the smile on his face, but frowned internally, something bubbling inside him as the pair got into a prodding war, which descended into a tickle attack when Dani surprised Jorge by pouncing on him, Jorge's giggle making him laugh genuinely, but it mingled with something as the familiarity between the two who'd known each other for so long shrieked and landed on the floor.

*

"Please don't leave..."

Hand hovering over his jacket, Marc in the bathroom, Jorge frowned, "Why not?"

"Because..." Dani chewed on his lip, then shrugged, going for casual, "We're having a laugh..."

Jorge smirked, "Well if you can't even be honest with me I'm certainly not staying."

"I don't want to be alone with Marc."

"Right, why not?" Letting his jacket fall back onto the back of the sofa, Jorge asked.

"I don't trust myself..." Blushing bright red, Dani chewed his lip more, "I _really_ don't trust myself."

"Because?"

"Because this morning when we woke up in the same bed my dick was rock hard against his arse..." Dani spat his words, his face showing his mortification, "And my hand was under his t-shirt."

"So you spooned him in your sleep?" Jorge shrugged, "No big deal."

"It is."

"Because?"

"Because..." Dani sighed, Jorge obviously enjoying his torment a little bit, "Because he's important and I don't want to fuck things up."

"He forgave you for everything you said..." Jorge smirked, "I think he'll forgive you for rubbing your dick against him in your sleep."

"I did not _rub_!" Dani glared, indignant, "There was no rubbing involved.... I'm going to the bathroom..."

Passing each other in the doorway, both doing the 'after you' dance, Marc and Dani made Jorge chuckle as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, staying, partly to help, and partly for the amusement.

"Please don't leave..." Dropping onto the sofa opposite Jorge, voice quiet, not wanting Dani to hear, Marc almost begged.

"Why not?" Jorge hid his smirk as best he could.

"I can't be alone with Dani."

"Because?" Amused at having the same conversation again, Jorge crossed his legs, "Come on, because?"

"You know why..." Marc blushed, voice unusually quiet, "You guessed earlier, and..."

"And?"

"I don't trust myself..." Marc's face turned crimson, "We shared my bed last night... This morning..."

Jorge gave Marc a few moments before pushing him, "This morning?"

"When I woke up this morning I had snuggled back, and I was holding his hand..."

"And?" Not letting the stuttering younger man away with that, Jorge probed some more, his amusement high, "Come on, if I'm staying you need to be honest..."

"I was holding his hand and it was under my t-shirt and I was pushing my ass against his dick. Alright?" Marc cringed, beyond embarrassed, his words tumbling from his mouth like a train exiting a tunnel, "He's talking about having wine with dinner. He drinks wine with dinner in Geneva. I drink wine and I get drunk. I don't want to be drunk, because I don't trust myself. Ok?"

"Ok," Jorge grinned, keeping his giggle forced down, "I'll stay..."

"Thank you..." Waiting for Dani to come back into the room Marc put on his trademark smiley face, "There's a really good Italian near that will deliver if I ask. Food?"


	15. Accidental Accident

Jorge                                              I'm really sorry Dani. I didn't mean for that to happen.

*

Jorge                                              I was drunk and I'm sorry.

*

Jorge                                              Dani, I really am sorry.

*

Jorge                                              Dani is ignoring me.

*

Jorge                                              Why are you ignoring me now?

*

Jorge                                              This isn't fair Marc, I didn't mean for this to happen. We were drunk!

*

"I'll pay."

"It's fine, I've got it."

"Seriously, I'll pay."

"It's fine."

"Just let me pay, please."

"No," Dani glared at Marc, the younger nodding in acceptance, before he turned and smiled at the receptionist, her patiently waiting for the bizarre spat debate between the two MotoGP riders to end, "Here's my card."

*

"Tell Jorge to stop texting me," Dani chucked his phone on the table, before instinctive manners took over as he removed his jacket, "Please."

"He's really sorry," Marc chewed his lip, "We were all pretty drunk..."

"Oh well, that's ok then," Dani huffed, stalking into the kitchen, almost forgetting he was in Marc's house, "I'll make Luna some chicken."

*

Marc                                              Dani told me to tell you to stop texting him. He's really mad. Give him some time.

Jorge                                              FFS.

Jorge                                              I didn't mean for it to happen.

Marc                                              I know. He'll calm down.

Jorge                                              Is he pissed at you?

Marc                                              A bit.

Jorge                                              Not as much as he's pissed at me?

Marc                                              Maybe not.

Jorge                                              That sounds fair...

Jorge                                              Tell him his bias is showing...

*

Jorge                                              Don't tell him that.

*

Jorge                                              Marc?

Marc                                              I won't.

*

Marc                                              What did you mean?

Jorge                                              Nothing.

Marc                                              You never say things without some meaning.

Marc                                              Did you mean Repsol/Honda bias?

Jorge                                              Yeah. That.

Marc                                              Right.

*

"Wine?" Holding out a glass, sheepish look on his face, Marc shrugged his shoulders, "Peace offering?"

"I think too much wine caused all of this in the first place..." Taking the glass with a sigh, Dani moved slightly, leaving enough space against the wall for Marc to slide down to the floor next to him, Luna curled up next to him, occasionally lifting her head to take a piece of the chopped up chicken from his hand.

Taking the space, reaching over Dani's legs to tickle Luna's chin, Marc rested his head back on the wall, "Jorge is pretty gutted."

"I don't want to talk about Jorge."

"It's just."

"I don't want to talk about Jorge."

"Right," Dani's eyes locked on him, his mouth pursed, stern, voice clipped, Marc swallowed hard, the stare piercing him, feeling like Dani could see and read everything on his face, "Ok."

*

"Here you go little one..." Watching the kitten gobble up the tablet, like she was a dog, Dani smiled, tickling her chin, "Good girl, yes you are, you're a good girl..."

"You're so cute with her..." Feeling his face flame Marc took a swig of wine, his third glass, before laughing, trying to make it a joke, but knowing it was too late.

"I'm always cute," Dani winked, also three glasses in, more able to handle it than Marc, but still tipsy, "Aren't I Luna, yes I am... Not as cute as you though..."

*

"But it's just for one night..."

"She's not allowed upstairs..." Marc shook his head, arms folded, defiant, "No animals upstairs."

"You let Jorge upstairs," Dani pouted, huffing, Luna in his arms, "Look at her... She's so small... And she's poorly..."

"Dani..."

"She's got a big plaster cast on her leg..." Not seeing any crack in Marc, he sighed trying a new tactic, "We need to keep her close, you and Jorge injured her, but I suppose I can sleep on the sofa, look after her from here..."

"We didn't mean to hurt her..." Marc sounded genuinely contrite, Luna getting in the way when he and Jorge decided to race around the dining table on trays, "It was an accident. And accidental accident..."

"Accidents are, by definition, accidental," Dani frowned, "She's so small..."

"One night Pedrosa..." Marc shook his head, Dani's grin almost worth the feeling of capitulation, "One night."

"One night," Dani nodded, not sounding the least bit convincing, "Of course, just one night."

*

"You know Jorge is really sorry..."

On his side, facing Marc, the room dark, tiny slivers of moonlight creeping round the edges of the curtains, Dani sighed, "I know."

"He's really gutted..."

"I'll text him tomorrow," Dani bit his lip, "I was just worried about her."

"I know," Rolling onto his side to face Dani, just about able to make out his silhouette, Marc smiled softly, "I was worried about her too."

"I know you were," Dani chuckled softly, "That receptionist was a bit baffled."

"No wonder. I bet she's never had two people arguing 'I'll pay' for a kitten's treatment before."

"Two MotoGP people..." Marc laughed, his giggle infectious, making Dani giggle, leading them both into a giggle fit together, occasionally going quiet before erupting again.

*

"Oh..." Realising he was curled into Dani's chest, Marc coughed, slightly embarrassed, them ending up entangled in the giggle fit that had morphed into a pillow fight, "Sorry..."

"It's ok..." One hand on Marc's hip, Dani smiled, forgetting Marc couldn't see him, "It's all good. Comfortable?"

"Yeah..." Marc took a deep breath, "Dani..."

"Sssh..." Leaning in, tipsy enough to throw caution to the wind, Dani pressed their mouths together, the kiss soft and exploratory, relatively chaste, no tongues, hands behaving, all too brief, breaking away when Dani hiccupped, making them both laugh again, "Goodnight Marc."

"Nnnight Dani..." 


	16. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the delay with this chapter. Real life and mind block totally got in the way.

Reaching for the blaring alarm Marc silenced the noise, eyes still shut, and curled back under the duvet. One hand under his head, he wrapped the other around Dani’s waist, snuggled tight into his teammates back, curling round so his knees touched the back of Dani’s and he basically had the older man hugged tight into his body, “Too early.”

“Hmm?”

“Go back sleep. Too early.”

“Mmkay.”

Letting the rhythmic sound of Dani’s breathing wash over him, lulling him back toward sleep, Marc let out a contented sigh, comfortable and relaxed, before his eyes flew open as he realised with a start that he was hugging _Dani_ , his morning erection was pressed against _Dani_ and last night… Last night he’d **kissed** _Dani_ … “Fuck.”

“S’up?” His voice laced with sleep Dani rolled over, turning to face Marc, his eyes still half shut as he rubbed them, his hair sleep messy, “Hmm?”

Shaking his head, inching his crotch away from Dani slowly, trying not to be obvious, Marc could feel his face burning with embarrassment, “Erm, nothing…”

“Too early,” Dani pulled the duvet up tighter to his chin, almost disappearing under it, his face frowning in displeasure, “Sleepy.”

Marc laughed softly, holding his breath as Dani moved closer again, almost burying his face in his chest, his breath teasing Marc’s skin, “Go back to sleep then…”

*

“Fuck…” Marc bit his lip hard, his word a gaspy whisper, Dani moving in his sleep, pulling Marc tighter to him, entangling their legs, pulling their crotches together, the thin cotton boxers they were both wearing doing nothing to hide the fact that Dani’s morning glory was just as awake as his own. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye Marc shook his head, shooing Luna, “Go away…”

*

“Urgh again… For fuck’s sake Marc…”

“Sorry…” Marc’s hand reached out, scrabbling on the bedside cabinet for his phone, silencing it with a thump, “Sorry…”

“What time is it?” Dani yawned, only his bleary-eyed face visible above the duvet, not moving, Marc noticed, either not minding or not noticing the full body contact between them.

“8 o’clock,” Marc yawned, Dani’s yawn contagious, torn between knowing he should move and absolutely not wanting to move, “I’ve no idea why I set it so early.”

Dani prodded his side again, mock huffing, “Neither do I. Idiot.”

“Hey!” Marc prodded Dani’s side back, laughing as his teammate vanished under the duvet, trying to hide, “You can’t come to my house and be rude to me!”

Poking his head back out of the duvet Dani frowned, “I can’t?”

“No!”

Pulling his best sad face Dani shrugged his shoulders, voice not hiding the hint of playful tone, “No point being here then if I can’t be rude to you.”

“Dani Pedrosa!” Marc chuckled, shaking his head, “To think that the entire public thinks you are just the nice guy of the sport…”

Biting his lip, look of sadness flickering over his face, Dani shrugged, “They don’t think that anymore.”

“Hey, come on,” Marc leant his head closer, trying to keep his voice optimistic and cheery, “Everyone who is worth worrying about thinks exactly the same about you now as they did before.”

“Yeah,” Dani shrugged, fatigued by the negativity even though he was just awake, “Maybe.”

“No,” Marc insisted, his hands going to Dani’s waist, thumbs stroking the skin trying to offer some crumbs of comfort, “It’s true. Not a single person who is worth anything will give a single shit about the fact you are gay. It’s easy for me to say I know, but sometimes I’d rather come out, just so that I know who the bigots are. It’s easier to avoid them if you know…”

“How do you do that?” Sounding young Dani shook his head in amazement, “Nothing ever gets you down.”

“Sometimes it does, but I really believe the people who matter won’t care,” Marc smiled kindly, “Seriously Dani, the people who know you, the people who love you, the people who have seen you battle through everything… They won’t care if you like girls, boys or purple spotted unicorns…”

“I think the animal welfare people have an objection to the unicorns…” Dani shrugged, before breaking into a giggle, Marc’s bellowing laugh tickling him, “Thanks…”

“No worries…”

“So…” Dani took a breath, aware he was going the clichéd thing of saying nothing and just looking at Marc, wanting to make more of the fact he was in bed, wrapped around Marc, but not daring, somehow needing to not screw things up, Marc more important to him now than he’d ever imagined his teammate would ever possibly become, “I…”

Inhaling sharply, Marc licked his lips in a way that could only be described as seductive, before he leant in closer still, neither of them saying a word, like a fear that speaking would break the atmosphere that was making it somehow acceptable for them to be shuffling closer, their bodies touching from top to toe, mouths just inches apart, each able to feel the breath of the other on their faces, breathing in the other, sending a shiver down Dani’s spine.

Pressing their lips together, Marc’s lips soft and gentle against Dani’s, his slightly rougher, they lost themselves in another kiss. Much like the night before everything was gentle, relaxed; Marc’s hand splayed on Dani’s back, under his t-shirt, making the older man’s skin tingle, and Dani’s hand finding its way to Marc’s face, soft finger tips tracking his jaw, before cupping his cheek as the kiss deepened, Dani’s mouth opening to allow Marc’s tongue into his mouth.

*

“ _Dani_ …” Pushing his head back into the pillow Marc keened, Dani having rolled them over, him half draped over Marc, his mouth feathering tiny kisses along Marc’s jaw, aiming for, and finding Marc’s earlobe, drawing a soft wail as his teeth nipped gently, as his hand stroked down Marc’s side, sneaking a tiny bit lower each time until he his fingertips were stroking over Marc’s sharp hip bone, both of them growling, mouths finding each other again, harder this time, teeth nipping, as Marc’s hips thrust up, bringing their cocks into contact with the other’s body, the friction glorious enough to make them both braver, hands wandering with firmer touches, tongues tangling harder, breath being stolen enough to make their lungs burn as they lost track of time in each other.

*

“ _Marc_ …”

“ _Dani_ …”

Marc’s decision to roll them over, to straddle over Dani, bringing their cocks into contact, only separated by two thin layers of cotton, sent growled names and grunts bouncing around the room, kissing halted as Marc’s head dropped onto Dani’s shoulder as instinct took over and the thrust against each other, starting gentle and nervy, but quickly descending into a fast pace, Dani’s hands finding their way down Marc’s back to dig into his ass, to pull him tighter, to make the friction more just as Marc’s teeth sank into Dani’s neck, making the older man curse.

*

Shoving his hand between them, desperate and needy, Dani palmed Marc’s cock, the younger pushing against his hand, mewling at the sensation of Dani’s fingers on him through his boxers, “Off… Marc… These…”

Pushing his boxers down, Dani doing the same with his, both of them frantic, Marc threw his head back, his words incoherent, as their cocks came into contact for the first time, no barrier, nothing to dull the sensation of Dani’s hand wrapping around them both, his grip just right, tugging them both closer to the abyss, Marc’s head spun, Dani in his bed, Dani’s hand wrapped around him, Dani’s cock against his, Dani screaming out his name, Dani’s cum on his stomach and Dani hauling him over the edge with him, leaving them both finding a kiss sloppy, but needed as the sound of heavy breathing echoed around the room, the smell of sex in the air, and Marc’s phone being launched across the floor, making Luna scramble away, as the alarm failed in its bid to interrupt them again.

 


	17. Two Steps Forward...

“Marc? Helloooo!”

“Fuck!” Jumping out of bed, ripping his lips from Dani’s, Marc dashed toward the bedroom door, before flailing slightly, remembering the fact he had Dani’s cum drying on his stomach, “Down in a sec!”

Panic swamping him, both at what they’d done and at the possibility of being caught, Dani cringed, sinking under the duvet, preparing to hide, like the extra boxers strewn on the floor wouldn’t give away his nakedness, “Shit…”

“Hey…” Hauling a t-shirt over his head, flicking most of the flakiness onto the floor (and ignoring the grimness of that), Marc padded out of his bedroom in shorts, Alex already on the landing, his long legs letting him jog up two or three steps at a time, “What’s up?”

“Training? We arranged it last week?” Alex frowned, forgetfulness not usually Marc’s thing, “You know the whole ‘you’ve been in Belgium for ages, I miss my little brother, when you get back we’ll go training’ conversation?”

“Oh…” Marc smiled, Alex instantly seeing the falseness in it, nodding, “Yeah. Sorry, I thought that was tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow when we travel to the race weekend?” Alex rolled his eyes, “Ok then… Why is Luna scratching at your bedroom door? She usually only does that if she’s locked out of a room someone is in… What happened to her leg?”

“Well…” Marc floundered, his hands on his hips, “She… There was an accident…”

“Are you ok?” Alex looked at him, concerned, “You look kind of flushed… She really wants in your room…”

“Yeah… I’m fine… Good… Well you know, just normal…” Aware that he was blabbering, Marc smiled, still false, “How was Belgium?”

“It was good…” Alex narrowed his eyes, trying to read his brother, before a noise from Marc’s bedroom caught his attention, confusing him at first, then, looking over his brother, all of the pieces tumbling together, “Oh… Sorry I interrupted…”

“You didn’t,” Marc blushed, shrugging his shoulders, “I mean, I don’t know what you mean…”

“Yeah right,” Alex grinned, the look of glee on his face at catching his brother out, “Of course not. I’m going to go and train now… Remember you have to race at the weekend…”

“Right. Thanks. I will…” Wondering when he became incapable of speech Marc stayed stock still as Alex headed for the stairs, momentarily wondering if Alex thought he’d pulled someone the night before, maybe not  having been caught out completely, before Alex stopped and turned, calling his brother’s name, “Yeah?”

“Remember Dani has to race too…”

“Get out of my house…”

“I’m going,” Alex padded down the stairs, “Bye Marc! BYE DANI! HAVE A NICE DAY YOU TWO!!”

*

Sitting on the bed, boxers pulled on, Dani smiled coyly as Marc came back into the room, the younger man cringing, Dani’s nod confirming he’d heard Alex, “So…”

“Don’t say so…” Marc laughed, his smile reaching his eyes, “That’s how all of this started!”

Dani laughed, his eyes crinkling, “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Dani…”

Shaking his head Dani frowned, “Don’t… Don’t over analyse or over worry. Let’s just see what happens, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Marc frowned, that not having been what he expected the older man to say, worrying slightly he’d misread things, what he thought was the start of something perhaps just being a one-time thing for the older, “Sure… I’m going to jump in the shower.”

“Good idea,” Dani got out of bed, stretching into a yawn, the muscles in his body never more defined, Marc’s eyes unable to leave them, making the older man smile, prodding Marc’s side as he headed for the main bathroom, “See something you like?”

“Maybe…” Laughing, the sound slightly false, Marc padded into the shower, turning the water up high, almost scalding, feeling the need to wash everything away.

*

Dani                                       I kissed him…

Dani                                       Well, sort of more than kissed him

Jorge                                     Hallelujah! About fucking time.

Jorge                                     Do you have a plan?

Dani                                       A plan?

Jorge                                     Yeah, a PR plan. I assume it’s too soon to go public?

Dani                                       Oh. We’re not together.

Jorge                                     Why the fuck not?

Dani                                       Because it was just a casual thing.

Jorge                                     Casual? Dani, you don’t do casual. You’ve never had a one night stand in your life…

Dani                                       And you always said that I should!

Jorge                                     Not with him!!!

Dani                                       Why not?

Jorge                                     Erm because you like him perhaps?!

Dani                                       Doesn’t really matter what I think, he’s happy with casual.

Jorge                                     Is he?

Dani                                       Yes.

Jorge                                     You sure about that?

*

Jorge                                     How is Luna?

Marc                                      Yeah alright. Adapted to the cast

Jorge                                     Cool. Who is looking after her this weekend?

Marc                                      My Mama

Jorge                                     You ok? Usually your texts are like War & Peace ;)

Marc                                      Fuck off

Marc                                      Something happened…

Jorge                                     Something or someone?

Marc                                      Someone…

Marc                                      I thought it was the start of something, but I was wrong. Not really sure how to play it

Marc                                      One night stands aren’t really my thing so I’m not sure of the rules

Jorge                                     There are no rules. Make your own rules. Tell them how you feel.

Marc                                      Can’t do that, they’re way too important to hear the ‘I’m really flattered, but…’ line

Jorge                                     Maybe you won’t hear that line though…

Marc                                      Too big a risk

*

Ricky                                      All set for the weekend?

Jorge                                     Yeah mate, you?

Ricky                                      Yeah. Any plans? Fancy a catch up? Feels like ages since we had a beer

Jorge                                     Other than smashing two Repsol Honda riders head's together no plans

Jorge                                     Beer sounds good

Ricky                                      Lol! Deciding that injuring Dani and Marc off track is the best way to beat them answers my question about your upgrades this weekend!

Jorge                                     Jaja! Yeah, something like that mate! See you tomorrow


	18. ...99 steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double header

“So…”

Looking up, perched on a tyre barrier, overlooking the circuit, natural light fading, Marc scowled, “Don’t use that word…”

“Why not?” Putting his hands in his pockets, standing a distance apart, trying to make it look like just a casual conversation to anyone who passed, Jorge frowned.

Tears nipping at his eyes, Marc bit his lip, “That’s what Dani said when… You know…”

“How very clichéd…” Jorge regretted the barb the second he saw the look flit over Marc’s face, “You ok?”

“Have to be…” Marc shrugged, totally unconvincingly, “I’m not really a one-night kind of person… I mean, once or twice with a girl, just for… God, how shit is that? Once or twice I may have spent the night with a girl just so people could see me being a _normal_ teenager…”

“It’s shit. I know,” Jorge sympathised, patting Marc’s shoulder, his eyes darting left and right, making sure they were unseen, “For what it’s worth I think he does like you… I think he’s just in a bad place right now…”

Marc sighed hard, nodding, “I know he is… It’s partly my fault. I shouldn’t have let this happen… It’s too soon for him… It’s just… He was there, in my bed, he’s gorgeous and… It’s been a while…”

“You don’t have to explain. I get it,” Jorge smiled, friendly, totally understanding, “I really do.”

Nodding politely at a group of four giggling girls who passed, Marc sighed, “I really wish I was straight right now… Meet someone, have a drink, go home with them for some uncomplicated fun…”

“You’re a double MotoGP champion,” Jorge sighed, sharing Marc’s frustration, “There’s no such thing as uncomplicated fun… Unless you know them, know you can trust them, there’s always the sell-out danger.”

“True…” Glimpsing Dani in the distance, the smaller man dashing to his motorhome, Marc sighed hard, “And even if you do know them, it’s not always a guarantee…”

“No, it’s not,” Jorge bit his lip, both of them deep in thought, until his phone shrilled, Artur’s text tone yelling out at him, “I’ve got a press thing… Call me later if you need a chat though, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Marc smiled, genuinely grateful, reaching out to shake Jorge’s hand, “Thanks.”

*

Jorge                                     Ok you need to speak to Marc…

Dani                                       What do you mean?

Jorge                                     He crashed four times in FP1!!

Dani                                       It’s slippy out there…

Jorge                                     Oh yeah, I forgot, he’s known for struggling with mixed conditions…

Dani                                       Why are you getting on my case?

Jorge                                     Because he’s going to get hurt…

Dani                                       That’s not my fault!

Jorge                                     Isn’t it?

Jorge                                     I NEVER do this, but you need to speak to him…

*

“What do you mean by that?”

Putting his hands against the wall, steadying himself, Jorge shook his head, willing his heartrate to get back to something normal, “Fucking hell Dani!”

“What did you mean?”

Breathing slowly, counting to ten before breathing out, Jorge shook his head, “You’ll kill someone sneaking up on them like that!”

“ **What** did you mean?” Dani glared, hands on his hips, clearly not the least bit bothered about being spotted next to the Yamaha trucks, probably presuming people would assume he was having a go at Jorge for their almost-tangle in FP1, “About Marc…”

“You have eyes Dani…” Jorge sighed, “He obviously likes you…”

“It was a one off… Casual…” Dani shrugged, obviously uncomfortable, “It’s fine…”

“Right,” Jorge sighed, “If you say so. I’m sure the fact he’s turning this weekend into crashfest is pure coincidence…”

“It is,” Dani nodded, defiant, “Coincidence.”

“Ok then…” Jorge shook his head, exasperated, “I need to get on…”

*

Jorge                                     You ok?

Marc                                      Yeah. Nothing broken

Jorge                                     I was supposed to be meeting Ricky for a beer, but he’s got to do a sponsor thing

Marc                                      Ok???

Jorge                                     I have beer…

Marc                                      Ah. Not sure I should be drinking before FP3/Quali tomorrow tbh

Jorge                                     Yeah, you might crash…

Marc                                      Fuck off

Marc                                      I’ve never crashed so many times in the one day since I was about 6!

Jorge                                     I know. That’s why I offered a drink

Marc                                      Can we not talk about Dani?

Jorge                                     If that’s what you need.

Marc                                      About an hour? Assuming I survive being skinned alive by Livio :/

Jorge                                     I’ll leave the door unlocked.

Marc                                      Thanks

*

“You alright?” Doing the awkward ‘after you’ dance in the corridor, Dani bit his lip hard, Marc obviously limping, Livio’s bellowing having echoed around the building, “Not injured?”

“No,” Marc shrugged, wound up and pissed off by the balling out he’d had from Livio, which had followed a ticking off from Emilio, “Just bruised.”

“Good…” Dani smiled, “I hope tomorrow is better.”

“Thanks,” Marc sighed, “Going somewhere nice?”

“Out for dinner with Eric…”

“Thinks sorted with you two?”

“I think so,” Dani sighed, “He’s matchmaking I think…”

“Oh,” Biting back the sting at that thought, Marc smiled, “Have fun.”

“I’ll try… I can’t really be annoyed with it, but… You know… He’s my brother…”

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, checking his watch, “Sorry, I’ve got plans and I’m running late.”

“Going somewhere nice?”

“Just for some dinner and a drink,” Marc smiled, managing to make it look genuine, “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye…” Dani frowned, not happy, forcing a smile onto his face, “See you tomorrow.”

*

“Help yourself…” Jorge laughed, Marc sneaking into his motorhome in stealth mode, then heading straight for the fridge, helping himself to a beer, “You alright?”

Grabbing two more beers, downing his in a few gulps, Marc handed one to Jorge, flopping down on the sofa next to him, “Never better…”

“Cheers…” Taking a mouthful of beer, picking up on Marc’s sarcasm, Jorge rested his head back on the sofa back, “Go on, spill it…”

Kicking off his shoes, crossing his legs, Marc scowled, “Eric is _matchmaking_ for Dani…”

“Why are you two playing this stupid game?” Jorge sighed, “Can’t you just… keep it simple…”

“Pfft,” Marc huffed, “As if. When is life ever fucking simple? I really wish I was straight… It seems so much simpler… Meet a girl, take her to bed, if it goes wrong then you’ve still had fun and the worst that will happen from a sell-out is a ticking off from Mama…”

“I know what you mean,” Jorge puffed out his cheeks, sighing, “It doesn’t make having fun easy.”

“I’ve not been fucked for…” Marc stopped, blushing bright red, before laughing hard, “Sorry… not what you needed to hear.”

“Not really,” Jorge laughed, “I’m in the same boat. Girls would be much easier.”

“But so much less satisfying…” Marc groaned, downing the rest of his beer, “Another beer?”

“Why not?!”

*

“Do you think Dani fucked Vale?”

Staggered Marc looked at Jorge, eyes bulging, “What?!”

“Dani,” Jorge turned to face Marc, both of them slumped on the sofa, lazy, slightly tipsy, but not drunk, “He’s so, _so_ , sure that Vale is gay… Like **so** sure…”

“Dani?” Marc yelped, “And Vale? No way!”

“He’s just so sure…” Jorge sighed, “I suppose… Someone else in the paddock… It’s safe… Equal amounts to lose…”

“Vale isn’t fucking safe,” Marc spat, sarcastic and devastated, hiding neither, “He’s not fucking trustable.”

“No,” Jorge concurred, pulling a face, “I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him… But him and Dani have always got on ok…”

“Hmm…”

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.”

“You love him?”

“Vale?”

“Dani!”

“Oh,” Marc shrugged, “I dunno… I like him…”

“But?”

“I dunno… Maybe it’s a hero thing, he was my hero…”

“It’s not,” Jorge shook his head at him, “It’s clear to see you like him for him. He’s a nice guy… Good looking…”

“You? And Dani?”

“No,” Jorge laughed, “We were too busy hating each other for that!”

“Do you know what I wish?”

“What?”

“That I could just go out to a club, pull a guy and fuck him… Just to get rid of…”

“I know,” Jorge sighed again, equally frustrated, “Three years… Two MotoGP titles, millions of pounds, a private jet and I haven’t had decent sex for three years…”

“To be fair, you don’t help yourself,” Smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, Marc smirked, unable to resist the tease, “If you get rid of the joggers you’ll have more luck I reckon… You’re not _that_ ugly really…”

“Oi!” Jorge reached out to give Marc a sharp dig on the side, the younger man yelping, “Cheeky prick.”

“Someone had to say it…” Marc giggled, unrepentant, “They are horrific…”

“They were expensive!” Jorge huffed, “Coming from _‘Mr Denim Explosion’_ you have a cheek…”

“Hey! I **rock** double denim…” Marc retorted, cocky and smirking.

“You fucking rock everything…” Jorge blushed bright red, words escaping too quickly to be caught, “Fuck off…”

“Have you been eyeing up my denim…” Marc winked.

“ _Everybody_ eyes up your denim… And you love it…” Jorge laughed, “Cocky twat.”

“Everybody?” Marc slouched back on the sofa, head nearer Jorge’s, shrugging, “I can’t help my animal magnetism…”

“Your brother is better looking so don’t get too cocky…”

“Excuse me!” Marc pulled a face, outraged, “You shouldn’t be eyeing up my brother! He’s way too young, and too straight, for you…”

“Oh dear,” Jorge chuckled, “Are you offended? He’s a good looking guy…”

“Hmm…” Marc huffed.

“Aww,” Jorge prodded Marc’s bottom lip, “Huffy git…”

“Fuck you…”

“You wish…”

“Nah, my wish would be _‘fuck me’_ to be honest…”

“Well…” Jorge laughed, “I don’t even know what to say to that information…”

Grinning at Jorge, before swallowing hard, the atmosphere somehow changing, their eyes locked together, Marc bit his lip, “Jorge…”

“Ssh… Don’t speak…” Jorge shook his head, their eyes still locked together, “If you want to leave then you should go now…”

“And if I don’t?”

Moving forward Jorge pressed his mouth to Marc’s, knowing deep down they’d both regret it, that thought gone when Marc’s mouth moved on his, his full soft lips parting, inviting Jorge’s tongue to join his, dancing around his mouth, nothing too sensual or special about it, each movement leading to the next, pulling them closer and closer to a line.

*

Pulling his mouth from Marc’s neck Jorge looked at the younger man, his t-shirt pushed up, his jeans open, hair dishevelled, lips swollen and swallowed hard, “I’m going to bed… It’s up to you if you want to stay or not… You like Dani, me fucking you isn’t going to change that…”

“You want to fuck me?” Biting his lip, desperate for some sort of approval, Marc pressed into Jorge’s hand, the older man cupping his face.

“You are stunning…” Jorge smiled, leaning in to kiss Marc, chaste and soft, “If you want to stay I’m never going to turn you away… But you need to think about what you really want.”

*

Lying in bed, stripped to his boxers, Jorge lay flat on his back, wondering what Marc would decide to do, wondering about Dani, feeling bad, guilt washing over him, taking a sharp breath as his bedroom door clicked open.

*

“Fuck… Marc…” Tangling his fingers in Marc’s hair, the younger man’s mouth around his cock, like a hot, wet vice, confidence oozing from him from the second he stepped through the door, making Jorge’s balls ache as he’d stripped naked, his eyes locked on Jorge as he’d peeled his layers, exposing more and more golden skin and ripped muscles, before he’d set about devouring the older man, “ _Fuuuuuck_ …”

Lifting his head, smirk fixed firmly in place, Marc reached for the lube, snapping the cap open and drizzling it over his fingers, making Jorge frown in confusion, before the older man groaned as he reached behind himself, slick fingers finding his own hole, teasing for a few moments before one pushed in, the burn showing on his face, waiting a few moments until it subsided before looking at Jorge, voice dripping with lust, “Fuck me…”

“Fuck yes…” Jorge scrambled to move, pulling Marc onto his side, his hand joining the others, pushing a finger in next to his, crooking it, finding that spot, loving the wail that fell from Marc’s mouth, reaching for a condom, “Get on your stomach…”

“Now Jorge…” Getting on his stomach, his ass pushed up, wriggling, Marc almost begged, “Fuck me now…”

Lining himself up, both of them groaning as he pushed into the heat, Marc growling at the sting, Jorge at the tightness, all thoughts of guilt and Dani gone for them both as he gave Marc a few moments to adjust before taking a firm grip on his hips, Marc’s hands pressed into the sheets, the sound of skin slapping and low groans filling the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lynch me please ;)


	19. Not Dani

“You ok?” Standing in his bedroom, clad only in his offensive joggers, Jorge felt like shit, “Marc?”

Pulling on his clothes, his body aching, but in a good way, Marc smiled, genuinely, “I’m good.”

“I know you said you’re not a one-night stand kind of guy, but…”

Marc shook his head, slightly embarrassed, but honesty needed, “That was Dani… No offence, but…”

“You’re not secretly in love with me,” Jorge laughed kindly, “I know.”

Shaking his head Marc growled, “Seriously Jorge… You had to put those joggers on?!”

“Yeah well…” Jorge shrugged, laughing, everything weirdly good between them, almost like they’d stuck to the plan of having a beer and letting off steam in a way that didn’t include shit hot sex, “So, about Dani?”

Marc winced, realising for the first time that fucking Jorge could ruin any slim chance he might have with his teammate, “I’d rather we didn’t tell him, but if you want too then I’ll understand.”

“Fuck no, I like being in one piece,” Jorge laughed, mostly seriously, slightly genuinely scared of his smaller countryman, “Just between us?”

Nodding, Marc crossed the room, somehow feeling like the kiss he pressed to Jorge’s mouth, hard and nippy, the sting matching that of the scratches on his back, before he stepped back, “Thanks Jorge.”

“No worries…”

“I’ll see myself out…” Marc shook his head, looking at Jorge’s trousers, his mouth curling in distaste, “I don’t want _anyone_ to see me with you dressed in _those_ trousers.”

“Fuck off Marquez…” Jorge laughed, waiting until Marc clicked his motorhome door shut before flopping down on his bed, the sex good, damn good, but with a shake of the head scolding himself, “You fucking idiot…. That’s **not** the way to give relationship advice you dick.”

*

Dani                                       Do you think I could get away with murder?

Jorge                                     That’s very random…

Dani                                       Someone REALLY pissed me off last night and I want to kill him…

Sitting up in his bed, third practise looming Jorge’s heart raced as his phone beeped again. Dreading the words he was about to see as he swiped open Dani’s next message.

Dani                                       I must have been a real prick in a previous life to deserve him.

Dani                                       Like an evil prick.

Dani                                       Maybe a serial killer or something.

Dani                                       Why did you not get a dick of a brother? How is that fair?

Puffing out a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding Jorge chuckled.

Jorge                                     Eric? What’s he done this time?

Dani                                       He tried to matchmake…

Jorge                                     Sounds amusing.

Dani                                       No. Just no.

Dani                                       He was 6’3…

Jorge                                     Like I said, amusing.

Dani                                       He was an ACCOUNTANT!

Dani                                       Am I really that boring that an accountant is my match?

Dani                                       I mean, I know I’m not the biggest party animal, but I am a MotoGP rider ffs!

Jorge                                     I’m still not seeing how this is not amusing?

Jorge                                     So, did you put out on the first date then? ;-)

Dani                                       Fuck you Lorenzo. I knew I hated you for a reason.

Jorge                                     So, I don’t need a new hat then?

Dani                                       Remember this conversation when I whip your arse in quali later!

Jorge                                     Bring it on Pedrosa.

Putting his phone down, Artur and Albert taking it in turns to yell at him that he was going to be late, Jorge puffed out his cheeks, feeling slightly guilty about fucking Marc, and feeling guilty about his lack of guilt, before padding into the shower, wondering briefly if wanking over how breathtaking Marc was as he came was something he should feel even more guilty about.

*

Jorge                                     I think we need to go on a mission…

Marc                                      We do?

Jorge                                     Yes. We need to find an empty storage container and we need to lock Eric in it so that he NEVER matchmakes for Dani again!

Marc                                      Yeah, meeting Lucas obviously gave Dani a little spur.

Jorge                                     I’m now getting looked at because I laughed because I can hear the tone in you as you said ‘Lucas’…

Marc                                      Fuck you.

Jorge                                     Other way round mate ;-)

Marc                                      Pfft!

Marc                                      Has Dani said anything to you about this guy?

Jorge                                     He text me this morning. Said he was ready to commit fratricide.

Marc                                      Fratricide?

Jorge                                     He wants to kill his brother…

Marc                                      Lol, why not just say that then?! Sometimes you are a knob.

Jorge                                     Hey!

Marc                                      Are you offended? Boo hoo…

Jorge                                     You are so fucking rude!

Marc                                      Coming from you? Lol. Ok, now I’m getting the funny looks because I’m laughing at nothing.

Jorge                                     No-one will be surprised at you laughing. It’s what you do.

Marc                                      Yes. Laughing and qualifying second…

Jorge                                     Dick.

Marc                                      What was that? I can’t hear you from all the way back there in fifth…

Jorge                                     Those Suzuki’s won’t cover your arse for long. Just you wait.

Marc                                      I feel like this conversation could go one of two ways right now…

Marc                                      And I think this time I should take the option to leave.

Marc                                      Lost phones and all…

Jorge                                     Good plan. I’m going to meet Dani. We’re going to have a bitching session about the cocky little prick in second.

Marc                                      Ha! Have fun.

Marc                                      I’m going for dinner with my Mama.

Jorge                                     Rock ‘n’ roll…

Marc                                      Fuck you.

Jorge                                     Like I said before…

*

“Did you see Marc last night?”

Breath catching for a second, Dani having moaned about Eric and Lucas and matchmaking since his arrival, Jorge nodded, “Yeah, he came round for a beer.”

“Did he say anything?” Picking at the label on his beer, only allowing himself one, and not even really making a dent in that, Dani sighed, “I’m like a fifteen-year-old.”

Jorge laughed, shrugging at the obviousness of his next words, “You’ve got the height for it…”

“Will you ever get bored of height jokes?” Dani rolled his eyes, more than used to Jorge’s little snips, “All those books and not a decent joke amongst them.”

Shaking his head, amused by Dani’s inability not to pout at height jokes, Jorge shrugged, “Being stuck in fifth I have to take what I can get.”

“What happened to you anyway?” Dani laughed, “You were right on form until five to go?”

“I missed a gear, then the soft tyre… It’d have been close, but I think I could have been up there.”

“Ah well,” Dani chuckled, “At least you are behind Marc and get a good view…”

“Yeah,” Jorge laughed, visions flashing into his head, making his giggle slightly nervous, grateful that Dani was too lost in thought about Marc to notice.


	20. Bad Ideas

“Where’s the fire?” Smirking as Marc jumped, the paddock almost deserted after the race, Jorge giggled, ducking out of the way of the thump aimed at his arm.

Shaking his head, Marc looked around, checking it was safe before speaking, “You **need** to come to my place…”

“Oh yeah?” Jorge chuckled, low and dirty, waggling his eyebrows, victory champagne making him braver and cheekier, “One night and you want some more, eh?”

Rolling his eyes, the taste of second place champagne nowhere near as good, Marc sighed, “I wondered how long it’d take before you commented on the fact you beat me… But no. It was good, but not that good. Dani is coming to stay again…”

“Wow, insulting my bedroom skills whilst asking for a favour, you really are something else,” Jorge chuckled, Marc’s panic amusing him, “Just tell Dani that you like him…”

“Nooo!” Marc shook his head, frantic, “He’s in a bad mood because he crashed, and he got a text earlier and he hasn’t told anyone who it was from, but he’s been weird so I’m worried it’s Sam and what if it is? What if Sam is trying to set him up again? What if he knows that Dani is at a low point because he didn’t have a good day and is using that to try and…”

“Alright!” Jorge laughed, interrupting, “Jesus Christ man, if I say I’ll come will you stop talking?”

“Yeah,” Marc blushed slightly, shrugging his shoulders to try and make it seem like he cared slightly less, “Things are not perfect between him and Eric so he doesn’t have anyone else he can speak to really…”

“Yeah yeah,” Jorge nodded, “How are you getting back? Private or commercial?”

“Commercial.”

“Why would you even… Forget it. I’ll text you both, invite you on the jet.”

“I’ve got Alex too…”

“Fine. The three of you. Anymore?” Jorge rolled his eyes at Marc’s head shake, “Just rent a jet tightwad…”

“Fuck you,” Marc blushed bright red at Jorge’s raised eyebrow, “Don’t say it…”

“Saying nothing… I’ll text you shortly with details.”

*

“We should get one of these…” Peering out of the window, nose almost at the glass, Alex watched the ground get smaller as Jorge’s jet took off, “Marc… Marc?”

“Yeah,” His stomach turning, his hatred for flying amplified in small planes, the feeling that they were flimsy making him queasy, Marc stared straight ahead, “Maybe.”

“Put something on your iPad,” Jorge chuckled, Dani sharing an amused look, “It helps take the mind off it.”

“Battery is dead,” Breathing slowly, too nervous to even care that he was making a dick of himself, Marc prayed his stomach would behave.

“Here…” Handing over his own iPad, Jorge chuckled, “Just don’t play any of the _gardening_ videos…”

“Gardening?” Alex turned back to the others, his nose wrinkling in surprise, “You like gardening?”

“Not quite… My Mum hates gardening so it’s a safety measure,” Jorge smirked, tilting his head until Alex blushed bright red, “Call that a helpful hint.”

“Erm thanks,” Alex turned back to the window, the three older riders chuckling, the atmosphere less tense, Marc smiling in gratitude at Jorge.

*

“I’m going to call it a night,” Alex yawned, getting up from the sofa, using Marc’s leg as a pushing post, “Night.”

“I think I’m going to turn in too,” Dani tilted his head from side-to-side, wincing as it cracked, “We didn’t all have the podium adrenalin rush to keep us awake.”

“Night Dani,” Marc chuckled, Dani still pissed off at his crash, it not entirely his fault.

Jorge waved, bottle of beer in hand, “Night mate.”

“You staying?” Dani yawned, leaning on the door frame, “Is there enough spaces?”

“Yeah,” Marc smiled, totally missing Dani’s point, not giving the older man a chance to offer to share, “There’s a sofa bed in the office now.”

“Ah,” Smiling, disappointed, but not showing it, Dani waved, “Night.”

*

“Another?” Marc handed Jorge another bottle of beer, electing to flop down on the sofa next to him, rather than go back to the other sofa that he’d been on all night.

“Thanks,” Looking around the room Jorge frowned, “Where’d the cat go?”

“Luna?” Sitting forward Marc looked around before sighing, shaking his head in amusement, “Fucking Pedrosa. He knows she’s not allowed upstairs!”

“Dani the rule breaker,” Jorge giggled, “Who knew?”

“We’re a surprising bunch…” Giving Jorge a look, dark and cheeky, Marc smirked, “I’d never have thought you’d be capable of doing those things with your tongue…”

“Behave…” Jorge laughed, before shrugging, fake modesty on show, “I’m a giving person…”

“You are,” Marc sighed, biting his lip, “You know if Dani wasn’t here…”

“But he is. So is Alex,” Jorge shook his head, pointing his beer bottle at Marc, tone half stern, “So behave yourself.”

*

“Marc…” Jorge let his head flop back on the sofa, his lap full of Marc, another beer bottle delivered, “Behave…”

“Why?” Leaning in to nibble on Jorge’s neck, hoping to find the point that had sent the other man wild in the motorhome, just happy tipsy and horny, Marc let his tongue snake out, “It’s good…”

“It is good,” Putting his hands on Marc’s shoulders, pushing firmly until the younger man was sat further back, Jorge shook his head, “We said it was a one off… Dani is upstairs…”

“Dani is asleep,” Marc pouted, no idea of how much red lips were making Jorge’s mind whirl with possibilities, remembering the feeling of them, “What about another one off?”

“Two one offs are not a one off,” Still soberish, Jorge whined when Marc decided to play dirty, a hand going between Jorge’s legs, “ _Marc_ …”

“One night?”

“No,” Pushing Marc onto the sofa, Jorge shook his head, “You love Dani…”

“Yeah,” Sobering up slightly Marc nodded, “You’re right.”

“Go take a cold shower…” Jorge chuckled, not wanting the younger to be awkward, “I think you need it.”

“Pfft,” Marc smirked, “ _You_ certainly need it…”

“That’s because someone had cheeky hands in places…” Jorge laughed kindly, “Go on, you don’t want this. It might just be sex, but you know, and I know, Dani wouldn’t see it like that. And you do love Dani.”

“I do,” Marc shrugged sadly, before sighing, “I’m going to bed before I have anymore bad ideas. Night Jorge. And thanks…”

“Night mate.”


	21. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to life I have no idea how often or infrequent postings are going to be for now. I also can't vouch for my proof reading right now as the world is upside down. I found it an escape to write a chapter tonight so that's what I've done.

_“We said it was a one off… Dani is upstairs…”_

Turning over in bed, his left side no more comfortable than his right, Dani growled as he thumped his pillow, trying to get it into the right position.

_“Dani is asleep.”_

Turning back again Dani huffed, knowing he had no right to feel the fury rushing through his veins, Marc not his, but unable to empty his brain of one sound that made him want to pummel Jorge’s face.

**“ _Marc_ …”**

*

“Morning,” Padding into the kitchen, aching and sore after the race weekend, Marc yawned, Jorge and Alex already sat at the table, both eating cereal, Jorge reading a newspaper, Alex scrolling through Instagram, “Where’s Dani?”

“Morning,” Jorge replied, keeping his eyes down, Marc’s habit of wandering around shirtless somewhat distracting, “He’s not up yet.”

“He must be, the spare room is empty, the door is open…” Opening the cupboard to get a bowl, Marc yawned again, “Maybe he’s gone for a run.”

“Yeah maybe,” Jorge frowned, reading the MotoGP write up not always a pleasant experience for him, even when he won, closing the paper and picking up the next one with a disgruntled huff, “Pfft…”

“Miguel slating you again?” Laughing, Marc snatched the discarded paper from next to Jorge, opening it up at the section that had annoyed the older man, before chuckling, “Like a Scalextric bike controlled by a sensible child… That’s not a **bad** thing…”

“It’s hardly complimentary…” Jorge pouted, never able to get used to supposedly patriotic journalists bagging him even when he did better than anyone else, before smiling at the article in front of him, “Javier thinks I was _majestic_ …”

“Javier wants to be the next Hector,” Marc scoffed, ducking out of the way of a slap, before frowning, “Where is Dani’s mug?”

“Dishwasher?” Jorge laughed, Marc’s confusion quite amusing, before the younger man checked and shook his head, “Cupboard?”

“Nope…” Marc closed the cupboard door, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, “Where the fuck is the mug?... And where the fuck is Dani?”

*

Wincing as the taxi driver swiped his card, the cost more than hiring a car for a week, Dani forced a smile, “Thanks.”

“No worries…” Frowning again, no idea what to make of his passenger, the driver yawned, waiting for Dani to get out before heading for an early morning coffee to keep him awake on the return journey.

Pulling up the zipper on his fleece Dani looked around, unused to being on the streets of Barcelona alone, let alone at 7am, before a sign caught his eye, a bar open early for a superbike race and nodded, “Bikes are bikes…”

*

“What if he heard?” Marc bit his lip, accepting finally, after searching his house and street, that Dani was gone, “What if…”

“Heard what?” Alex padded back into the hallway, leaning on the bannister, “He’s not in the garage by the way… What might he have heard?”

“Nothing,” Marc answered too quickly, making Alex’s eyebrows raise in disbelief and Jorge sigh, before that sigh made Alex look between them and shake his head, “No, I can explain…”

“I’m sure you can…” Alex shrugged, tone flat, not critical, but not his normal tone either, “But I don’t think I’m the one you need to explain it too…”

“Alex, I…” Marc sagged against the wall, his stomach flip-flopping, nauseous the only way to describe his feelings as his brother left them to it, “What do we do now?”

“Find him,” Jorge nodded, voice not as firm as his nod, “We find him before he does something stupid.”

“Where do we start?”

*

“Sorry about the boss…”

Dani looked up, his coke with absolutely no Jack Daniels as it was too early sat on the table untouched, his trance broken by the softly spoken bar man and shrugged, “Whatever…”

“I got you another _coke_ , on the house to make up for his rudeness…” Winking as he put the glass down the barman disappeared back behind the bar.

Picking up the second glass, only planning on moving it to stop it crashing off the table, Dani frowned as something hit his nose, making him take a sip and smile, “Proper coke…”

*

“He’s not in Andorra…” Standing by Marc’s car, hands on his hips, Jorge felt a sting at the crestfallen look on Marc’s face, knowing something not making the reality of it any easier, “We’ve searched everywhere, he’s not here...”

“So where the fuck is he?” Feeling sick, wanting more than anything to make things right with Dani, Marc felt like crying, guilt already knawing at him, “Where do we look now?”

*

“Hi…” Dani smiled, putting his empty glass on the bar, “Same again please.”

“Another _coke_?” The barman’s voice was practically a purr, his teeth excessively white as he smiled, “Coming up…”

Taking a note from his pocket Dani smiled, not really wanting to flirt with the guy who was too tall, too blond and nowhere near as muscular as he liked guys, he pressed it into the barman’s hand as his refilled glass was put back on the bar, “Get yourself one with the change.”

“I’m not allowed to drink on duty…” Leaning on the bar, openly eyeing Dani up and down, “Although I do finish in an hour when this bike thing finishes… I could have one then, if I had some company…”

“Friendly guy like you,” Dani replied, his own voice sounding weird, forced, probably obvious to anyone who knew him, but not to the barman, who just smiled wider, “I’m _sure_ you’ll find someone to keep you company…”

*

“Where do you want to start?” Driving, both to keep his mind off the feeling in his own stomach and because Marc was in no fit state, Jorge glanced to the side, Marc chewing on his already bitten finger nails, “Marc?”

“I don’t know,” Shrugging his shoulders the younger man felt hopeless, “I don’t even know where to look…”

“Have you messaged Eric?”

“I tried, four times, but…”

“But?”

“I couldn’t think how to word it,” Marc admitted with a blush, “How do you say ‘Hey do you know where your brother is because I’m worried about him?’ without getting back the question ‘Why?’ because how the fuck do I say ‘because he’s jealous that he thinks I might have fucked Jorge’ without actually saying it?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Jorge smiled, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, not able to come up with anything better in the message to Eric, before sighing, balancing everything up, “Tell him. Tell Eric. We need other people to help…”

“What if he puts it on Instagram?”

*

“Hi…”

“Hello…” Dani shifted along the bench slightly, making room for the barman, “Pub closed?”

“Yep,” Setting a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses down on the table, the barman smiled, another wide toothy grin, “So we don’t have to pretend we give a shit about the coke now…”

“Excellent,” Weighing up the situation, his eyes constantly flicking back to the bottle, Dani moved his hand, letting it rest on the other man’s thigh, squeezing gently when the gesture was met with a smile, “How about we open this bottle and you tell me your name?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Opening the bottle the barman poured two generous measures, and waited for Dani to pick up his before he grinned again, “Sam, I’m Sam…”

“Dani,” His voice almost a squeak, Dani swallowed down a huge gulp of the liquid, letting his throat burn, hoping that would disguise his reaction, before getting himself under control, the priorities straight in his mind as he reached for the bottle to refill his quickly empty glass as he pretended to be interested, “So, tell me about yourself…”


	22. Search

“No… No… It’s… No it’s… I didn’t, I… No… No… … … That’s not… …” Marc bit his lip, his phone held to his ear, Eric’s words of anger hitting him like sharp stones, “I wouldn’t do that, I… **No!**...”

“Give me that,” Snatching the phone, exasperated by the time wasting going on in the never ending debate between the other two, Jorge’s tone was short and clipped, “Eric, it’s Jorge… That’s not important right now… Eric! This isn’t helping anyone find Dani and that’s what is important. So, do you have any ideas where we should start looking or not?... … … If you don’t want to help us find him then that’s fine, but he’s Dani, our friend and your brother, underneath the drinking and twatty comments he’s still Dani. Sam has done a real number on him and that’s why I’m so worried about him, so are you helping or not?... … … … Right, you make a list, we’ll head towards La Barceloneta and you can give us specific ideas when we are nearer, ok?... … Ok, good. Speak to you later.”

Taking his phone from Jorge with a grateful smile Marc took a deep breath, waiting until Jorge had manoeuvred out from the layby before speaking again, “So, you think Dani heard us?”

“I’d say that was a pretty safe bet,” Eyes firmly on the road, not wanting to think about the conflicting emotions in his own head, Jorge overtook a car, keeping only just within the speed limit, desperate to get to Barcelona to find Dani, but eager to avoid any headline making accidents, “It’s the most logical explanation.”

“You think he’s pissed at us?” Sounding young and innocent, his hands inside his hoodie adding to the effect, Marc felt wretched, the idea of hurting Dani physically painful for him.

“Well I don’t think he’s out buying us stocks of condoms and lube…” Regretting the barb as soon as it left his mouth, Marc’s little anguished noise making him feel guilty, Jorge sighed, “We’ll fix it.”

“He said it wasn’t a big deal…” Marc chewed on his lip hard, confused and upset, trying to make sense of everything, but finding no answers, “He said that, not me, him.”

“When it comes to feelings people aren’t always honest,” Jorge ignored the look from Marc, the younger man’s eyes boring into the side of his head, his own eyes steadfastly on the road ahead, “Sometimes people just say what they think is the right thing to say. Can you use your phone and see if there are any roadworks please?”

Sensing that Jorge didn’t want to speak anymore, wondering if that meant something or nothing, Marc tapped his phone screen, the lock picture of him and Dani surrounded by their teams, celebrating a one-two finish making tears sprig to his eyes, the happiness on their faces seeming like a lifetime ago.

*

Eric                                         Hey. Where you at?

Eric                                         Helloooo? Is there anybody out there?

Eric                                         Bro you getting these messages or what?

Eric                                         Call me. It’s urgent.

Eric                                         Ok Dani, people are getting worried about you. Let me know you are ok

Eric                                         Dani FFS. Call me.

Eric                                         Please bro

*

“Six of the bars on Eric’s list are along the beach front so I’ll drop you off here, you start at this end, I’ll drive to the other end and work my way back. Ok?”

“Why do you get to drive my car and I get to walk in the rain?”

“Because you’ve been swigging vodka from that bottle as Dutch courage for speaking to Dani and the last thing I fucking need today is to have to explain to Emilio, or your parents, that you’ve been arrested for drunk driving…”

“Fair enough…” Getting out of the car, feeling exposed despite his plain cap and pulled up hood, Marc started to walk toward the first bar, the temptation to have more to drink huge, the fear of finding Dani almost as bad as the fear of not finding him.

*

“Shit!” Sam cursed, jumping out of bed, scrabbling around for his jeans, “I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Oh,” Lifting his face from the pillow, tears and drool making it feel grim and sticky Dani winced at the aches and pains running through his entire body, “I should go…”

“Yeah,” Barely looking up, pulling on his clothes, Sam nodded, sounding impatient, “We need to hurry, I’m going to be late.”

Pulling on his boxers, the sticky dampness between his cheeks making him want to heave, Dani grabbed his jeans, his socks still on, fighting back the tears, not drunk enough to wash away the sting of regret and stood up as he fasted his jeans, “See you around?”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, fixing his hair, “Maybe one day. Good luck for your next race.”

Ignoring the shooting burn of panic at Sam knowing who he was Dani nodded mutely, pushing his feet into his shoes as he pulled his top over his head and grabbed his jacket, trying to walk like he wasn’t in pain, “Thanks.”

*

Cutting a forlorn figure as he traipsed to his car Marc shook his head at Jorge’s hopeful look, “Nothing. You?”

“Apparently he watched the Superbike race in Documasuno, it’s on the next bit along,” Jorge shrugged, “It was hours ago, but…”

Tugging impatiently on his seatbelt Marc nodded at the exit to the car park, their first real lead making him want to run, “Come on then, let’s go.”

*

“I’ll go in here, you go to the next one.”

“Ok,” Leaving Jorge to go to the bar they knew Dani had been in, glad the elder had volunteered Marc cursed the rain as a drip ran down his back, the coldness making him shiver, “Where the fuck are you?” Heading toward the next bar Marc kicked a stone, all the opportunities he had to tell Dani the truth running through his mine, opportunities ignored and wasted, before reminding himself that he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure that Dani had left because of him, it could have been because of Jorge, that thought hurting his chest, or even a random, cruel, coincidence. Looking at the next bar, he glanced out onto the beach and stopped, something Dani once said springing back into his mind, making him turn on his heel, springing back toward Jorge, needing to drive the short distance to the beach area he felt sure they’d find Dani at.

*

“I don’t see him…” Standing on the wall, Jorge shook his head, expecting to turn back to Marc and find him crestfallen, but instead finding himself alone, Marc sprinting along the beach, a tiny glint of orange in the distance enough to confirm that Marc’s hunch was right, making Jorge happy and sad at the same time, “When you know you know…”

*

“Dani?” Slowing his run to a brisk walk Marc took a breath as Dani turned to him, his heart breaking in an instant at the sight of tears streaming down the older man’s face, his stomach flipping at the sight of the red and purple marks on his neck, “Oh Dani.”

“It hurts,” His voice more of a sob than anything else, Dani leant against Marc as the younger man dropped down to his knees, “ _Everything_ hurts.”


	23. Rescue

Clinging to Marc, like the younger man was a human liferaft, Dani knew he should feel ashamed at the animalistic howls coming from his throat, and the fact he was soaking Marc’s sleeve more than the rain with his tears, but he couldn’t, everything was hurting, ruined, and, not for the first time, he couldn’t see a way out of it, “I’m sinking.”

“You’re not,” Arms around Dani, his chin on Dani’s head, Marc blinked away another tear, his damp face stinging in the cold, “You’re not, I won’t let you, I’ll hold you up.”

Feeling empty, his throat raw from crying, Dani sniffed then shook his head, “You can’t. No-one can. And you have Jorge.”

“No, no, no,” Marc cursed himself, confirmation of what he already knew not making it any easier, “Me and Jorge…”

“Don’t,” Dani pleaded, trying to extract himself from Marc’s grip, “I don’t want to hear it. Please. I can’t…”

“There’s nothing between us, me and Jorge, there’s nothing,” Moving so that Dani could see his face, his heart breaking some more at the vulnerability in Dani’s eyes, Marc shook his head gently, “There… We… I’m sorry. It was one night and it wasn’t planned, but it was nothing, it meant nothing.”

Desperate to believe Dani opened his mouth to speak, before remembering the way Marc had said the other guy’s name, the pain in his gut making him close his eyes, “I heard you. The way you said his name. You wanted him.”

“I wanted him to take away some frustration,” Marc found himself vocally begging Dani to believe him, “Please Dani you have to believe me, that’s **all** it was.”

Self-preservation kicking in as he spotted the figure marching toward them, the worst person in the world to be there at that moment, Dani shrugged, “It’s none of my business.”

“Dani…”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jorge coughed, feeling more awkward than he ever had in his life as he stopped a few feet from there, “There’s a journo at the car park. I think one of those jetskiers called them… I really think we, you, need to move away from here.”

“You should go,” Shaking himself free of Marc’s grip, Dani bit his lip, fighting back the tears, his brain creating pictures he didn’t want to see, Marc and Jorge, him and barman Sam, “You don’t want to be seen with me.”

“We’re not leaving without you,” Shaking his head, voice resolute, Marc got to his feet and held out his hand to haul Dani up, “We need to sort this.”

“Nothing to sort, just go. Go with Jorge.”

“For fuck’s sake you two…. Do you have any idea how fucking rare and special it is to love someone who loves you back? And you two are just pissing about, risking it all, sort it out before one of you does something the other can’t forgive,” Exasperation taking over, and the hurt that he tried to hide, his own feelings there despite his bid to ignore them, Jorge held out Marc’s car key to him, “I’m going home. I hate the fucking rain.”

“Ok,” Sideswiped by Jorge’s outburst Marc pocketed his keys, his feet stuck on the sand like they’d been glued in place, saying nothing else, Dani also silent, as they watched Jorge trudge away, the rain soaking the three of them.

Shivering, his hoodie absolutely soaked, his body cold and aching, Dani coughed, “You should go, it’s cold.”

“I’m not going without you,” Marc’s voice was almost normal, steely and determined, “I’m not leaving you here. We need to sort this. We need to sort this once and for all.”

Feeling like a coward, desperately trying to ignore the tiny bit of hope bubbling in his belly at the way Marc’s eyes were fixed on him, Dani wiped his eye with the back of his hand, not helpful, just a way of filling the silence without words, “Marc, you sho… Fuck. A photographer. Fuck, sorry, I’m sorry I’m…”

“It’s ok,” Sensing Dani starting to panic again, the instinct to flee written all over his face, Marc slung an arm around his teammates shoulder and laughed, the sound loud, the gesture looking friendly, moving them forward, “Let’s go. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

*

Sitting in the passenger seat of Marc’s car, holding his hands out over the heater vent, the small blast of warm air comforting, Dani closed his eyes, “Can you drop me at the train station please?”

“No,” Marc shook his head, peeling his hoodie over his head, chucking it into the back seat, “I’ll **take** you home. Sabadell?”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Dani…” Marc sighed, before turning to the older man, taking a sharp breath before deciding it was time to lay his heart on the line completely, “I want us to sort this. Jorge… Jorge was… Are you ok?”

One hand across his belly, Dani covered his mouth with the other, his face pale, “I feel…”

“Oh fuck…” Scrabbling around behind his seat, a discarded coffee cup the only thing he could lay his hands on, Marc wrinkled his nose, the putrid smell of vomit filling the air, the sound of Dani heaving making him feel ill, “It’s ok. You’re alright…”

*

Wiping the seat with a tissue Dani wanted to cry, the feelings of shame and embarrassment chewing him up, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Marc smiled, trying to hide the fact he was gagging at the smell, it polluting the air despite the windows being down, “Let’s just get inside.”

“You don’t have to come in. I mean, you are probably busy,” Dani folded the tissue, then winced at the mushed vomit that leaked out onto his hand, him just staring for a moment, before realising that he had no dignity left to lose and wiping it on his jeans, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, let’s just get inside and clean you up,” Marc opened his door, scooting around to Dani’s side before the smaller had the chance to escape without him, holding out his hand to guide his teammate out, “Come on… Have you got your key?”

“It’s under the mat,” Letting Marc help him out Dani winced in pain, sagging against Marc, the younger doing a good job of ignore the putrid smell and the chunks of sick being pressed against his clothes, focussed only on half carrying Dani inside, the task of putting Dani back together only just beginning.


	24. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delays. I don't know when or how often I'll be updating so thank you for sticking with me.

Faltering at the bathroom door, the glass of water in his hand almost dropping, Marc swallowed hard, the scratches and bites on Dani’s back and neck making his stomach turn, like someone had kicked him hard, “Erm… Water. Here.”

“Thanks,” Voice croaky from retching Dani cringed as he saw the look on Marc’s face, aware of pathetic he looked, on his knees in just boxers, hovering over the toilet, his top and trousers discarded on the floor, covered in vomit, the putrid smell filling the air, not to mention the fact that his body looked like he’d been attacked by a cat. Opening his mouth to speak Dani paused, his belly gurgling loudly, the swishing motion unpleasant and any thought of speaking pushed aside as the contents of his stomach erupted again.

*

“Hi,” Wandering awkwardly into his own lounge, showered and dressed in clean boxers and a t-shirt that Marc had kindly looked out and left at the bathroom door, Dani smiled nervously, “I wasn’t sure if you’d stayed or…”

Marc shrugged, trying to pretend that he’d been reading the magazine he’d grabbed when he heard Dani move, trying to hide the fact he’d been listening to every retch, every sob, coming from the bathroom as he desperately tried to work out what to do next, “I made some pasta, it just needs heated through.”

“Thanks,” Hands by his side, desperately wishing he had pockets, Dani bit his lip, “Marc, I…”

Jumping up from the sofa, not ready for Dani to kick him out yet, Marc headed for the kitchen, “I’ll heat the food if you look out bowls? I didn’t want to raid too many cupboards.”

“Ok,” Pathetically glad of the interruption, the conversation they clearly needed to have making his chest clench in panic, Dani smiled, “Fork or spoon?”

*

“So…” Putting his bowl down, bravery rapidly leaving him, Dani smiled weakly, “About what Jorge said…”

Marc blushed bright red, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, “Yeah, he’s got a big mouth.”

“He has,” Dani chuckled, his face going pinker as Marc looked at him, them both fidgety and awkward, “I don’t love you…”

“Oh…”

“No, I mean,” Dani stuttered, Marc’s face falling, like a kicked puppy, “I mean I will, probably, I think. I just. Fuck. Sorry. I just…”

“I like you,” Marc shrugged, sensing Dani was struggling and figuring that there was little point in lying, “So, yeah.”

“Yes!” Dani flushed bright red, mortified, “I mean, yes, that is what I was trying to say. I like you. I didn’t mean I don’t love you because you are hideous or anything, just that… Christ I just need to stop talking!”

Marc laughed, loud and hearty, his familiar sound rumbling around the room, bringing a smile to Dani’s scarlet face, “Well I’m glad you don’t think I’m hideous!”

“Don’t!” Dani cringed, shaking his head, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, “I did tell you before that I was shit with words.”

“I didn’t think you meant _that_ shit!” Marc nudged Dani’s shoulder, both of them laughing, Dani still bright red, “So, where do we go from here? Now that we’ve decided we don’t think the other is hideous…”

“I don’t know…” Dani chewed on his lip, the sofa suddenly very small and Marc _very_ close, “My life is pretty complicated at the moment.”

“We’re MotoGP riders Dani, life is always complicated,” Marc shrugged, before biting his lip, nervous about his next words, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Always…”

“Do you still love Sam?”

“No,” Shaking his head, sadness on his face, but no confusion, his voice clear, Dani ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture Marc had come to realise meant he was about to say something difficult for him, “I did love him. A lot. But that stopped a long time ago. He’ll always be a memory for me, and they say your first love always has a piece of your heart, but no, I don’t still love him.”

“Right,” Suddenly feeling awkward, his question too personal and intrusive, Marc bit on his lip, “Sorry, I…”

“It’s ok,” Dani smiled kindly, shrugging, “I guess, maybe, that could possibly be a question you need the answer too…”

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, feeling shy, like a nervy teenager about to ask someone to prom, “I mean, I sort of hope so.”

“How…” Dani blushed, echoing Marc’s teenager-ness feelings, “How would it work? I mean, we work together and if it went wrong it could get awkward?”

“Well,” Marc leant back on the sofa, the fact that Dani was also bright red comforting him, both feeling idiotic together, “I was hoping…”

“What?” Hoping his change of posture, his arm going along the back of the sofa, made his body language more open, wanting Marc to feel able to talk to him, “What were you hoping?”

“I was hoping that maybe we could just go on as we were,” Marc leant back on the sofa, Dani’s hand dangerous close to his face, almost close enough he could just kiss the back of his hand, a purple bruise there, like a reminder that Dani was fragile, “Just without having to resist kissing you so often…”

“That,” Dani laughed, Marc’s face flushing red again, “That doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

“You are really charming me here Dani,” Marc hooted with laughter, “’Doesn’t sound so bad’ and ‘not hideous’ is really sweeping me off of my feet!”

“Sorry,” Dani laughed, before leaning closer, his fingertips lightly brushing Marc’s cheek, his voice dropping softer, “It sounds way more than not so bad to be honest.”

“Yeah?” Cringing at the sound of his own voice, it coming out far more needy and desperate than he’d intended, Marc swallowed as Dani moved closer again, his face only inches from Marc’s, his deep brown eyes tempting Marc to drown in them, “Really?”

“Really,” Dani nodded, his eyes flicking from Marc’s eyes to his lips and back again, “Really really.”

Hearing a tiny whimper as Dani’s lips pressed against his own Marc blushed once again when he realised it’d come from him. Letting Dani lead the pace Marc found his lap full of the smaller rider, Dani’s hands threading through his hair as his tongue flicked against Marc’s bottom lip, tempting his lips to part, allowing his tongue to lazily push into Marc’s mouth and instigate a dance with his. Wrapping his arms around Dani’s waist, Marc sank into the kiss, all of his senses surrounded by Dani, both of them losing track of time as they lost themselves in each other, the rest of the world forgotten for a while.


	25. Stupid

“ _Dani_ …” Marc’s voice was more of a whimper, his back arching at the light scrape of Dani’s nails through his top, the touch so much, but so far from being enough, his erection pressing painfully against his jeans, suddenly the denim feeling as strong as steel, him unable to stop his hips twitching, pressing his hardness against Dani, able to feel the older man against him, equally hard, as Dani sucked a mark onto his collarbone, his teeth and tongue tormenting Marc, “Maybe… Upstairs?”

“We can’t…” Freezing, his forehead dropping to rest on Marc’s shoulder, Dani swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, “I’m sorry Marc, I’m so sorry…”

“Hey,” Concerned, Marc rolled onto his side, shuffling Dani onto his side, Dani’s back against the sofa back, surrounded by sofa and Marc, “What’s wrong?”

“We can’t… I want too, but…” Eyes screwed shut, ashamed and embarrassed, also not wanting to see when Marc left, Dani’s voice was barely a whisper, “Sam… The bar guy… I… We…”

“I know, well, I guessed,” Pressing his forehead to Dani’s Marc tried to rid himself of the image in his brain, the idea of anyone touching Dani making his stomach flip, “Are you sore?”

“No. Well, a bit. Yeah, but it’s not that…” Swallowing a sob, the noise half escaping his throat, making him sound like a wounded animal, tears escaping, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Starting to panic, Marc sat up, his arms pulling Dani with him, the smaller man tucked under his chin, “Are you hurt? Dani? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m so stupid.”

“Talk to me…”

“I…” Dani cringed, shame turning his face crimson, his voice so quiet Marc could only just hear him, “We… I… We weren’t careful…”

“Oh,” Not sure what to say, his brain whirring, Marc tightened his grip as Dani crumbled, “Ssh, it’ll be ok.”

“I’m sorry,” Pushing out words through wails Dani tried to wriggle free of Marc, “Yyou should ggo… I ddon’t want to sssseee so I’m kkkeeping my eeyes ssshut.”

“Oh Dani…” Marc tightened his grip again, pressing a kiss to Dani’s head, “It’s taken me, _us_ , all this time to get here, I’m not leaving now…”

“Bbut…”

“But nothing,” Marc shook his head, forcing himself to smile through the worry as Dani looked up at him, his eyes rimmed red and disbelieving that Marc was still there, “I’m not going anywhere. No fucking way.”

*

“Hey sleepyhead…” Marc smiled, Dani’s bleary eyed look beyond cute, “You ok?”

“You’re still here?” His voice giving away his disbelief, Dani’s bottom lip wobbled, fully expecting to wake up alone, “You didn’t leave.”

“I said I wouldn’t… Although I wouldn’t mind some blood back in my arm…” Marc chuckled, the crimson flush crossing Dani’s face adorable, shuffling them around until he could move his left arm again, “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Dani nodded, still not quite believing that Marc had stayed, biting on his bottom lip, “I’m really sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I…”

“You were a single man, you don’t owe anyone an apology,” Marc smiled, trying to hide the swirling emotions in his belly as he laughed nervously, “Wouldn’t mind if you didn’t do it again though…”

“I won’t,” Looking at Marc, wide eyed and serious, Dani shook his head, blushing slightly again, “Not with anyone else…”

“Glad to hear it,” Marc grinned, before leaning it, catching Dani’s mouth with his, the kiss soft and exploratory, “Me too, by the way, no-one else.”

“Really?” Still surprised, despite the fact Marc stayed, that the younger man wanted to be with him, Dani cringed, knowing it had to be said, “What about… I mean, I… I’ve been so stupid… So so stupid.”

“There’s a clinic. Very discrete and private,” Marc shook his head at Dani’s confused look, “Not me, a friend, but I know it’s good.”

“Right,” Dani nodded, agreeing, but hating the idea of having to speak to people about it, explain himself and his pathetic behaviour to strangers, “That would be the sensible option…”

“It would…” Leaving the words “only option” hanging in the air unsaid, Marc pressed a kiss to Dani’s forehead, the words as much for his own benefit, “You’ll be fine. We’ll sort everything out and you’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” Dani snuggled closer to him, Marc’s distinctive scent filling his senses as he pressed his cheek to Marc’s chest, feeling terrified that he was on the edge of something amazing that could easily be ripped away from him, “I really hope so.”

*

“So,” Standing next to Dani’s bed, both of them clad in boxers and t-shirts, Marc held up two DVD’s, “Kill Bill or Mad Max?”

Holding a bowl of popcorn, Dani groaned, “Couldn’t you find anything else?”

“Hang on, you _don’t like_ Kill Bill?” Marc mock frowned, shaking his head, “I think I may have to reconsider this relationship…”

Dani giggled, relaxing for the first time in days, Marc’s use of the word _relationship_ sending a zing through him, “It’s Eric’s favourite film, I’ve seen it so many times I could recite the script from memory.”

“Hmmm… I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt on this occasion,” Marc laughed, frowning at the Mad Max DVD, “Mad Max then?”

“I’ve got a 1992 season review?” Dani laughed at the way Marc chucked Eric’s Mad Max DVD aside, “I should have known, bikes is always the answer with you…”

“Bikes and sex,” Marc laughed, both of them ignoring the slight awkward pause, “I’m quite a simple guy really.”

“ _Simple_? Sounds about right…” Dani laughed, ducking from the pillow Marc reached to throw at him, “I’ll go get the DVD.”

*

Rolling onto his side, the DVD only half watched in the midst of more kissing until their jaws ached, Dani reached out to touch Marc’s face. A light finger tracing over the younger man’s cheek, his breath catching as Marc twitched, hoping he hadn’t disturbed him. Pulling the duvet up to his chin, Dani snuggled into Marc’s side, smiling with contented happiness as Marc’s arm wrapped around him, a possessive hand splaying out on his stomach, the warmth comforting as he drifted to sleep, hoping things were finally going his way.


	26. Testing Times

"Sorry I can't come with you," Chewing on his lip, feeling like he was abandoning Dani, Marc smiled weakly, "I'll make some dinner for when you get back..."

Dani laughed softly, his arms wrapped tightly around Marc's waist, still a ball of fear in his chest that Marc would suddenly realise what an idiot Dani was and would be gone when Dani got home (or woke up), "Try not to burn the place down..."

"I'll try, no promises though!" Marc chuckled, his familiar laugh making Dani giggle, "Go on, the taxi is waiting."

"See you later?" More a plea than a statement Dani relaxed minorly when Marc pressed a kiss to his mouth, not leading or exploratory, just soft, comforting, "Bye."

"Bye," Smiling, despite the ball of nerves in his own body, Marc leant on the door, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Waiting until he was out of earshort, Dani bit his bottom lip hard, terrified of the tests, and moreso of the results, "I think I'm going to need it."

*

"Mr Ramal, would you like to follow me please?"

Following the doctor along a corridor, everything glossy and white, clean, but without the overpowering smell that yelled 'hospital', Dani took a deep breath as they reached a room, simple, but expensively furnished with comfortable chairs and fancy artwork.

"Have a seat," Sitting down himself the doctor smiled, professional, but friendly, "Try to relax. We're here to help."

Taking the chair the chair he was offered by the doctor Dani sat down, noting the pile o sick bowls within his reach, guessing that the feeling in his stomach was familiar to most people who had sat in the chair before him, "Thanks."

"So, in your phone call you said that you'd had unprotected sex, is it ok if I ask you a few questions about that?"

Going bright red, wishing he could dissolve into the chair, Dani nodded, "Yeah."

"I know this is difficult, but the more I know the better I can help," Smiling again, his demeanor making Dani feel a tiny bit better, the doctor nodded, "And I promise you, I've heard it **all** before... So, was your unprotected sex with a male or a female?"

Closing his eyes, Dani tried not to remember, "A male."

"Ok," Making some notes, notes Dani had repeatedly been assured would be held very securely and kept very discrete, the doctor went on, "And was this sex oral, anal or both?"

"Both."

"Ok," Writing some more then looking up the doctor smiled kindly, "You are doing very well Dani, I realise these questions are very difficult, but they do help... So when you say it was unprotected, did a condom split or was there no condom used?"

"We didn't use one," Dani shrugged, figuring things couldn't get any worse, "I, we, were drunk."

"Right, and was this sex with your regular partner?"

"No," Tears springing to his eyes, the word partner bring Marc into his mind, making his heart heart, Dani shook his head, his voice cracking, "No he was just... A guy..."

"Ok Dani," Holding out a box of tissues, the doctor patted Dani's arm, "I'll give you a moment, then when you are ready just pop behind the curtain and we'll get the examination done. Did the receptionist give you the leaflet about the swaps and tests we do?"

"Yes," Dani sniffed, trying to hold it together, "She did."

"And did you read it?" The doctor laughed at Dani's look, "You'd be amazed at the number of people who don't! Have you any questions about any of them?"

"No."

"Ok, good. Right I'll step out for a moment, give you some time. There's a little button on the wall, just press that when you are ready and I'll come back in."

Nodding, watching the doctor leave before he blew his nose and got up, crossing the room to the bed behind the curtain, everything covered, sterile and almost cold looking. Toeing off his shoes, Dani rested his hand on his belt, looking at the little button on the wall, wondering if he'd ever be ready to take off his clothes and face the tests involving examination and swabbing in places most private in the world.

*

"Hi!" Hearing the door bang Marc put down the spoon, his attempt at chicken curry pretty much a right off, "How did it go? Dani? You ok?"

Dashing into his bedroom, almost throwing himself on the bed, Dani curled up in a ball, tears streming down his face, the contents of white bag the clinic had given him scattering over the duvet, "Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Padding into the room, freezing for a second at the sight of medicine bottles, Marc sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to cry when Dani flinched at his touch, "Talk to me..."

Shaking his head, loud sobs escaping his throat, Dani curled up tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Dani, what happened?" Frightened, Marc kept his hand on Dani's side, "Please baby, tell me whats going on."

Sitting up, tears streaming, Dani's voice sounded as broken as he looked, "They have a scale... A chart of how risky your behaviour is..."

"Ok?"

"See these?" Picking up one of the bottles Dani shook his head, "These are _Post Exposure Prophylaxis_... They are HIV drugs Marc, just in case. You only get them if you are at risk... Oh and those are antibiotics because I have a couple of tears... I have to choose. I can take them and my chances of getting HIV are greatly reduced, but if I get a WADA test the everyone will know. Can you imagine? Can you imagine the headlines? _Dani Pedrosa takes Aids drugs_... And I have to wait a whole month before I even know. I've fucked up everything Marc, _everything...._ "

"Oh Dani," Lost for words, the phrase 'aids drugs' running around and around his head, Marc wrapped his arms around Dani, the elder crumbling into a sobbing wreck, his voice not sounding it's usual confident self "It'll be ok."


	27. Not leaving

"Morning," Reaching over to flick the coffee machine into action Marc smiled as Dani padded into the kitchen, the other looking older than his years, a lack of sleep leaving him with dark rings around his eyes, "Coffee?"

Sliding onto a stool, wondering for the millionth time why Marc was still there, Dani shrugged, genuinely not bothered either way, "You should go home."

"Not gonna happen," Pouring some cereal into a bowl Marc paused as he picked up the milk, preparing to soak the cereal the way Dani liked, the older man's habit of leaving the cereal to go soggy one of the little things he loved knowing about him, "I told you already, it's taken this long to get here... I'm going nowhere."

Keeping his head down, initially thinking of rejecting the bowl Marc had pushed across the table before his rumbling stomach declared it wanted food even if he didn't, Dani shrugged, "Career suicide."

"It's my career so..." Marc shrugged, the defiance in his voice bringing a tear to Dani's eye, "I love you, I'm not leaving you when you need me the most so just get used to it. Cappuccino or latte?"

"Whatever."

*

Jorge                                 Sorry if I was a bit of a dick on the beach. I hope the silence is because you have Dani locked in your bedroom and not because you hate me.

Marc                                  You weren’t a dick. Well, you were, but for good reasons. And not quite. Can you park your motorhome next to Dani’s again this weekend please?

Jorge                                 Only if you promise to keep the noise down ;)

Marc                                  There will be no noise.

Jorge                                 Trouble in paradise? Already? FFS you two! I’m going to bang your heads together!

Marc                                  It’s not that.

Jorge                                 Ok. I’m getting a ‘something is happening, but I don’t want to talk about it’ vibe from you. I’m here if you need a chat. You’ll work it out. You’ve taken this long to get there, you can’t fuck it up now.

Marc                                  Exactly! Thanks Jorge.

Jorge                                 You’re welcome (I have no idea what I’ve done, but I’m glad regardless).

*

"You need to have a shower, you smell."

Looking up from the magazine he wasn't really reading Dani frowned, "Thanks."

"Well, fussing around after you wasn't helping so I'm now onto phase two," Marc moved over next to the sofa that Dani had been curled up on for hours and snatched the magazine from his hands, ignoring the smaller man's protests, "You need to have a shower and then we're going to train."

His lips curling with fury, just wanting to be left in peace, Dani snatched his magazine back, "Fuck off."

"Nope," Grabbing the magazine again, preparing for a punch, Marc launched it the length of the room, looking back at Dani when it landed on the floor with a thump, "Shower."

"You fucking..." Launching at Marc, his hands flailing, fighting never really his thing, Dani's anger erupted, "Leave me alone!"

"No," Dodging the worst of Dani's swings, Marc let out a loud 'oof' as Dani toppled them both to the floor, the smaller man furious, swearing and shouting, none of his hits effecting of landing, "Stop it Dani."

"It's not fair," Growling as Marc rolled them over, the younger man pinning his hands next to his head, infuriating him further, launching into a tirade of abuse against Marc and the entire world, before he was exhausted, and anger was making way for fear and panic, Dani shook his head, his voice broken, "Let me go. You need to go."

"No," Marc shook his head, his hands firmly holding Dani, the smaller man still with fight in him, "I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"It's not fair Marc," Tears leaking from his eyes, finally letting the angry facade drop, the true worry in his heart showing on his face, breaking Marc's heart, Dani began to sob, "It's not fair. I've just got to where I want. My arm is fixed, I had you, everything was just right. Finally everythingwasjustrightandnowit'sruined..."

"You **have** me," Letting go of Dani's wrists Marc rolled onto his side, scooping Dani into his arms, the older man tucking under his chin, tears soaking his chest as he pressed the gentlest of kisses to Dani's forehead, "You have me, and we'll get through it."

*

Marc                                        Sorry for being cryptic earlier. Dani had to go to the clinic. They’ve scared the shit out of them. He’s terrified about being made to piss in a pot and it showing up and then press getting it.

Jorge                                       They’ve put him on meds?!

Marc                                        It’s a just in case measure. He’s not got anything. He just has to wait for the all clear.

Jorge                                       Damn. He’s just got no luck. He ok?

Marc                                        He’s asleep. We had a bit of a breakthrough earlier so I’m hoping so.

Jorge                                       Right, well if there’s anything I can do then just yell. I’ll make sure Claudio parks up next to Dani. I assume you and wonderboy will be on the other side?

Marc                                        Lol we will. Will you ever stop calling Alex that?

Jorge                                       Probably not ;) It was a vision to behold.

Marc                                        I’m sure you did some crazy stuff when you won 125cc championship…

Jorge                                       Fuck you Marquez.

Marc                                        Have a nice day!

“Why are you laughing?” Looking up at Marc, bleary eyed from sleep, Dani frowned.

Putting down his phone, the pair of them squashed together on Dani's sofa, Marc grinned, "Just got Jorge with the 125 thing again."

"Stop picking on him because he didn't win," Dani laughed softly, the sound slightly different to normal due to his throat being hoarse, but the sound making Marc's heart soar all the same, "It's very mean."

Raising an eyebrow, enjoying a normal conversation, Marc pursed his lips, "The day you stop laughing at it **I'll** stop teasing him..."

"Fair point," Dani chuckled softly, still terrified, but finally convinced that Marc wasn't leaving, "Why was Alex dressed as Wonder Woman anyway?"

Pulling a face Marc shrugged, "All he said was that it was something to do with Guille's fantasy and I've never dared ask any further questions."

"Are they?" Dani tilted his head, the universal gesture for 'are they fucking?', "I didn't know Alex was gay."

"He's not," Marc laughed, threading his fingers through Dani's hair, loving the way the older man's eyes fluttered half shut in relaxation, "Alex is bi. Until that night I though Guille was straight. I have no idea what happened or if it's an ongoing thing or a one off."

"Too private to tell big brother?"

"Little brother is too kinky to risk asking," Memories of previous over-shared moments making Marc scrunch his face up in distaste, "There are some things I don't need to know about my brother."

"Really?!" Dani laughed, shaking his head, "He looks so innocent as well!"

"Don't you believe it," Marc laughed, both of them happily ignoring the elephant in the room for a while, "There was this one time he met a girl in a bar in Andorra... He took her back to my place and I had the _pleasure_ of walking in on my brother spanking her arse with a wooden spoon! In **my** kitchen!"

"He didn't!" Dani laughed hard, the look on Marc's face making him crease up, "I suppose they do say it's the quiet ones you have to watch."

"They aren't half wrong with my brother," Marc shook his head, another memory coming to the fore, "This other time Mama walked in on him..."

 

 

 


	28. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I really hope I haven't lost you all to the delay. The real world just overtook me for a while x

Jorge

| 

 

| 

Hey. Is it today?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Yeah. He left about an hour ago.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

What time is his appointment?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

2.30pm  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Why did he leave so early?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Worried about parking  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Is he ok? He was quiet at the weekend.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I think so. He’s just scared  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Are you ok?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Yeah  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Once more with conviction?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’m terrified  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

He’ll be ok. It’s just a precaution.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I know, but it’s a precaution they’ve taken for a reason. I’m not sure he could handle it if he’s picked anything up  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Dani can handle anything. He’ll lash out, go off the rails for a bit and then he’ll be fine.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Normally I’d agree, but this is really chewing him up. He’s really scared  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

It’s always scarier when you are worried about someone else.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Dani is definitely more scared than me  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I know.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

What do you mean then?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

He’s scared for you more than he is for himself.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

He doesn’t need to be scared for me. I’m not leaving him; I’ve told him that.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

That’s not why he’s scared.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why then?  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Have you ever taken a HIV test?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

No  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

It’s terrifying. Even when you know you are most likely ok, it’s terrifying. When you have someone that you love that adds to it. Endangering them is just a horrific thought.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

But I’m not in danger. We’ve not done anything  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

We’ve kissed, and Dani gave me a hand job, but we’ve not done anything else  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Sorry, that’s probably too much information  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

It is a bit  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

And you missed a word off the end of your sentence…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

???  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

We’ve not done anything… yet…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I don’t follow  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Dani will be thinking about what the future will be like if he has picked up something  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

It doesn’t change. I’m not leaving him  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

It does change. It changes massively.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I love him. Nothing changes  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

For Dani it changes. For Dani his choices become ‘leave Marc’ or ‘risk Marc’.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

We could still be careful. It doesn’t mean the end of his sex life  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

Careful still entails risk.  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

And you’ve thought about this? Properly?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I love him. I’d rather take that risk than not be with him  
  
Jorge

| 

 

| 

I hope it’s not a conversation you need to have, but if it is then you need to be prepared that he’ll try and make you leave.  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

He’s tried that once already. He won’t succeed this time either  
  
*

“Mr Ramal?”

Dani nodded, the doctor clicking shut the door, him once again in the room with its comfortable furnishings, fancy artwork and sterile aura, “Hello doctor.”

“How are you? Have you got on ok with the medication?” Taking her seat, the doctor opened Dani’s file, the notes kept on paper, each patient identified by a number, that number securely stored on their computer system, just another way to reassure their patients that their confidentiality was taken very seriously.

Shrugging his shoulders, his stomach churning, Dani regretted eating breakfast, his glance drawn to the pile of sick bowls on the side, “Yeah. Fine.”

“Good. Ok,” Flicking through his notes, the doctor, tapped on the paper, “How are the tears healing up?”

“Fine,” Dani nodded, his face crimson, the humiliation excruciating for him, “I mean. There’s no pain. I haven’t…”

“Try and relax,” Smiling friendly, trying to calm him, the doctor frowned, “I don’t have your test results here for some reason. What to do is, you pop onto the bed, I’ll go and chase them up and while we’re waiting I’ll examine you, just to make sure all is ok. Just press the button when you are ready, like before.”

*

Pressing the button on the treadmill, Marc turned his iPod volume up, the music almost deafening in his ears. Picking up the pace, the view from Dani’s window a blur in front of him, his eyes glassy with tears, Marc bit on his lip, determined to stay strong, to be there for Dani, no matter the news.

*

“Ok, just try to relax…”

Tears streaming down his face, Dani pulled his knees to his chest, his eyes screwed shut as the doctor examined him; her fingers prying his cheeks apart, checking that the damage he’d done to himself had healed properly. Tensing up as her finger pressed against him, Dani brought one hand to his mouth, biting down to stifle the sob, the necessary examination feeling utterly degrading, and entirely his own repugnant fault.

“Right, I’m done. Well done, you done well. I’ll step outside and let you get dressed. There are tissues on the side. I'll go and fetch your results.”

*

“Dani?” Putting his bottle of water down on the worktop, Marc wandered into the hall, Dani leaning against the wall, his head on his arm, sobs making his chest heave, his whole body shaking, the scene making Marc’s stomach lurch, “Oh no…”

Letting Marc turn him around, Dani wept, his head on Marc’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around the younger man, his hands clinging to his shirt, shame and remorse flooding from him, unable to speak for several minutes, minutes that felt like hours to Marc, before he lifted his head, shaking his head as he looked at Marc, taking three attempts to speak before he managed to croak out the words, “I’m clean… I’m ok…”

“ _Dani_ …” Crumpling into tears, the pair of them sliding to the floor, Marc joined Dani in tears, relief spilling from them both in wails, holding onto each other, rocking, relief all of their worries washing away.

 


	29. Nothing and Everything

“Come on,” Marc kissed Dani’s forehead, the pair of them still sat on the floor, Dani curled up in a ball, between Marc’s legs and pressed against his chest, Marc having rocked them through three rounds of tears, recriminations and enough kissing to leave them both with sore jaws, “We need to get off this floor; and you need to eat something.”

Snuggling tighter to Marc’s chest, the rhythmic beating of Marc’s heart reminding him to breathe when panic began to set in, Dani shook his head, “nnnnttt ooo.”

“I don’t want too either,” Marc smiled, kissing Dani’s head again, the ability to translate the muffled words making them both smile, catching each other’s eye and smiling, before going back to their chosen positions, “But we need to move for two reasons. Firstly, you need to eat. Something. Anything… but you can’t have nothing all day babe. And secondly, we’re going to be sitting in a puddle if I don’t move soon…”

Giggling, before biting his lip, the way Marc called him Babe so easily making his chest loosen slightly, all the fears dulled for a moment, Dani nodded, reluctantly accepting he needed to move, “I’m really not hungry.”

“Why don’t we have breakfast in bed?” Marc shrugged at Dani’s raised eyebrow, the older man glancing at the clock in the hallway and then back to Marc, “Who cares what the clock says? We haven’t eaten yet, therefore it’s breakfast… Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll grab us some croissants and I’ll put some jam and Nutella on a tray with some coffee and we’ll go upstairs and have breakfast in bed with a movie?”

Biting his lip, Marc’s ability to read him perfectly making him feel slightly less worthless, _someone_ caring, someone as amazing as _Marc_ caring, giving him a reason to want to get up from the floor, Dani nodded, “Ok. Yeah. Thanks.”

“Good,” Marc grimaced, “Sorry, but I _really_ have to move…”

*

“Well,” Marc chuckled, looking down at the plate that had originally homed four croissants, Dani looking guilty as he realised he was tucking into a third, “For a man who wasn’t hungry thirty minutes ago…”

“Sorry…” Dani giggled, the sound making Marc’s heart swell, it having been so absent for the past month, “Do you want half?”

“No,” Shaking his head, putting the tray down on the floor, giving Dani the finger as the smaller man giggled at his almost tumbling out, Marc laughed, “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“I’m sorry…” Not looking remotely sorry, Dani finished the last of his croissant; him feeling a world better since his shower, food and coffee, “Thank you.”

“No need.”

“There’s every need,” Brushing crumbs onto the floor, then panicking as he looked at Marc, then laughing at the ‘it’s your house…’ look, Dani bit his lip, nerves fluttering a little again, “I couldn’t… I don’t think…”

“It’s ok,” Wrapping his arm around Dani’s shoulder, both of them stripped down to boxers and t-shirts, Marc pulled him closer, letting Dani curl against his chest, a surge of pride going through him as he felt Dani calm against him, “You don’t have to say anything.”

“I do,” Not looking up, knowing his confidence would falter if he looked Marc in the eye, Dani cringed, the things he’d done and said over the past few months haunting him, “I’ve been such a prick…”

“Dani, we’ve done this already,” Marc kissed Dani’s head, remembering the many conversations they’d had while they were on the seemingly never-ending wait for the results, “It’s ok.”

“It is ok,” Dani nodded, his voice crackly and hoarse from crying, “But only by chance… I feel like I won. I don’t win, I usually get injured…”

“Dani…” Marc’s voice cracked, the tone in Dani’s words stinging his heart, “Please don’t do this to yourself. You **did** win. You **have** won…”

“I know…” Looking up at Marc, Dani’s bottom lip quivered, the emotion clear in his eyes as they flicked between Marc’s eyes and his lips, “I keep wondering what I’ll lose as payback for winning this one…”

“Well it won’t be me,” Closing the gap, his mouth soft on Dani’s, his lips caressing, the kiss more reassuring than taking, Marc pressed their foreheads together as he pulled away, “It will not be me. I’m going nowhere.”

“Promise?” Aware he sounded pathetic, Dani shivered as Marc’s hand went under his t-shirt, the warmth of his hand settling in the small of Dani’s back, “I don’t know if I’d be able to get back up from that fall…”

“You won’t have too,” Running his free hand to Dani’s face, Marc cupped his cheek, his normally laughing face seriously, the tone in his voice deep, “You are not going to lose me. It’s taken me this long to get you… You mean… You mean _everything_ to me, so please believe me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Marc…” His voice breaking, Dani pounced on Marc, rolling on top, stealing Marc’s kiss for a bruising kiss, his tongue pushing into Marc’s mouth, desperate to get back to being Dani, to leave his demons behind.

*

Freezing, just for a second, but enough for Marc to notice, Dani shook his head, “It’s ok. Keep going.”

“No,” Shaking his head, Marc kissed Dani gently, bringing his hands out of the smaller man’s boxers, cheeky fingers in his crack being the reason Dani froze, “Talk to me…”

His chest tight, heart beating faster than normal, Dani nipped Marc’s bottom lip, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Dani…” Marc’s tone was warning, until Dani’s hand pushed into his boxers, palming his cock until he moaned, giving in and letting Dani pull them into another kiss, Marc smirking at Dani’s groan as he nipped his lip in return, the atmosphere building again.

*

“Please…” Dani pushed his head back into the pillow, Marc’s mouth sinful around his cock, the hot heat making him cant his hips from the bed, Marc seemingly having no gag reflex, “Marc, please…”

Chuckling around Dani, _that_ sensation making Dani wail, Marc let his hand wander, every action tentative, still unsure what caused the freeze. Running his fingers into Dani’s crack, lube making them slippy and slick, Marc circled his finger around Dani’s hole, no pressure, just teasing, taking his cock deeper into his mouth, matching the pace, his finger beginning to push gently.

“Oh…” Dani fidgeted, swallowing down the feeling in his stomach, trying to concentrate on Marc, desperately fighting to ignore the image in his brain. Screwing his eyes shut Dani gripped onto the sheets, his knuckles white, before he frowned in confusion, all sensation gone, “What the?”

Looking at Dani, his face a picture of concern, Marc frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Nnnnothing…”

“Try again…”

“I…” Curling up on himself, Dani’s breathing picked up pace, his head shaking, “I… I can’t… It’s… I just…”

“Dani…” Scooting up the bed, his lubed fingers hastily wiped on the sheet, Marc hauled Dani into a hug, the concern on his face matched by his voice, “Talk to me.”

“The doctor…”

“What about the doctor?” Trying to piece together the story, Dani’s words punctuated by tears and panic, Marc stroked Dani’s face, trying to calm him, “Tell me what happened.”

“She examined me.”

“Ok…”

“She… Because of the tears… She had to check… She… She…”

“It’s ok.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s not,” Dani’s shoulders shook softly, no tears actually falling, his eyes stinging like they’d finally run out, “I have been in love with you for all this time and now we’re here and… And… And… And all I can think about is being on that bed in that clinic with the doctor’s finger in my ass and…”

“Dani,” Marc silently cursed himself, wishing desperately that he’d researched what the examination would entail, “Baby… It’s ok. I don’t mind if…”

“I mind,” Looking up at Marc, his eyes red, Dani looked desperately sad, “Do you know how much I’ve wanted this? Wanted you? And now…”

“And now you can have me, have this, when you are ready… There’s no rush.”

“I’m not a 15-year-old virgin…”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know, I know,” Dani shook his head, leaning in for a kiss, genuinely contrite, the sharpness in his tone unfair, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

*

“Tell me if you want me to stop…” Cuddling had led to kissing, and kissing had led to wandering hands, and wandering hands had led to Marc’s mouth kissing a trail down Dani’s body, tracing every scar and contour with his tongue, the gentleness of his touch making Dani’s cock drip, his back arching from the mattress with a yowl as Marc licked a gentle stripe alone his cock, over his balls, and flickering gently in to his crack, “Dani?”

“I will,” Putting his hand on the back of Marc’s head, the push not anything more than begging, Dani’s body glistened with sweat, “ _Please_ …”

Licking back up, focussing on **that** spot behind Dani’s balls, Marc wrapped a loose fist around Dani’s cock, stroking him with an infuriatingly slow pace, determinedly taking his time, not wanting to feel that freeze again.

*

“Oh please… _Marc!_ ” His fingers tugging painfully on Marc’s hair, Dani’s wanton tone made Marc’s own cock twitch, the sound draw by Marc’s tongue licking down, over Dani’s hole, making it twitch, one hand cupping Dani’s balls, “Please!”

Lifting one of Dani’s legs over his shoulder, giving himself better access, Marc set his tongue to torment Dani further; switching between long slow licks down his crack and curling his tongue to flick over Dani’s hole, the sensitivity making Dani mewl.

“ **Please Marc!** ” Pushing himself onto Marc’s face, the sensation of Marc’s tongue trying to lick him open, his brain empty of anything other than the sensations in his balls and the ache in his cock, Dani was shameless, his hips lifting up, his cock bobbing in mid-air, desperate for some friction.

*

Holding his breath, waiting for the momentary freeze, Marc closed his eyes as Dani positively _growled_ at the way Marc’s finger pushed inside him easily, the almost endless teasing leaving Dani desperately needy, Marc’s name repeatedly bouncing off the walls as his hips lifted, looking for friction, begging for more.

*

“Babe…” Breathless, his body soaked with sweat, Marc’s arms trembled as he held himself up, the slow push into Dani almost enough to make him come, sheer determination to make it good for the other man the only thing keeping him on the edge, Dani fluttering around him making him bite his lip hard enough to taste blood. Leaning their foreheads together, Dani’s eyes shut, Marc held himself still, Dani’s happiness everything, “Look at me…”

Pupils blown, hair astray, Dani whimpered at the look on Marc’s face, the combination of hunger and concern making him feel like the only person in the world. Thrusting his hips up, watching Marc’s head rock back at the sensation, Dani reached for Marc’s hips, fingertips digging in, the signal clearly received when Marc started to move, gently and always with his eyes on Dani, watching the older man unravel as his prostate was seeked out and found, taking him apart with each stroke, “Please… Oh god please…”

“Dani…” His own voice cracking, the gentleness disappearing when Dani leant up to bite his lip, Marc’s hips snapped, one hand going between them to wrap around Dani’s cock, three tugs all it took to give Marc a glimpse of the most beautiful sight in the world; Dani at his most relaxed, all guards down as the wave of sensation caught him, starting from his toes curling and washing up his body, his eyes closing as he panted out Marc’s name, his body clenching around Marc, pulling a litany of expletives as Marc tumbled over with him, everything bad forgotten, this the only importance.

 


	30. Today's News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do I say? Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for not giving up! Thank you for the comments, kudos' (kudi? who knows lol) and for the general hand-holding and support. I absolutely love this fic. I love this Dani, this Marc and this Jorge and I am going to miss them very much, but, it's time to let them go...

“Dani, you crashed three times over the weekend in the last race, twice the race weekend before that… What do you make of the comments from other riders that perhaps you should not be racing because you are not one hundred percent focussed on the job?”

“I think…” Sat in the middle of the road at the press conference, Dani shrugged, glancing at Valentino, the Italian at least having the manners to blush a little at his comments being put to Dani so publicly, “…that perhaps people who crash in the last lap of the race whilst five seconds in the lead should not be allowed to race, because they are clearly not one hundred percent focussed on the job…”

Laughing hard, burning with embarrassment, but refusing to show it, Valentino slapped Dani on the shoulder, “I deserve that one! My comment were not taken in the proper context. I said **if** he was not focus… If is a big word.”

“Dani, Ciaran Hart, the partner of your ex-boyfriend Sam has stated that they are considering getting an injunction against you to stop you harassing Sam, have you anything to say on that?”

“I think if I say anything other than _I am not harassing Sam_ , then Hector will have a heart attack,” Chuckling, the PR man in the front row glaring at every reporter who threw a question Dani’s way; Marc, Jorge, Vale and Cal just sitting in the row being ignored.

“John Lomond, Today’s News, question for Dani,” Catching Dani’s eye the older journalist smiled, “You announced this week that you are going to be an ambassador for Mindout, is this the sort of attention you wish there to be on your sexuality? Attention that allows you to bring a benefit to people?”

“Well,” Smiling gratefully, his link up with the mental health charity mostly ignored by the media, Dani nodded, “Yes. I wish we lived in a world where we don’t have to have any fuss about someone being gay or bisexual, but we don’t. Originally I just wanted to stay quiet and ignore everything, but now I realise that there are people who get even more hate that I do, and they don’t have a good pay packet that allows them to speak to a very good counsellor.”

“Dani, another story has emerged this week where someone has sold details about their male MotoGP star boyfriend having sex with them in his car because he wouldn’t spend money on a hotel, are you worried more and more stories are going to keep coming out about you?”

“No, I’m not worried.”

“That wasn’t about Dani,” Patience snapping, knowing someone from his past had had a scent of the cash available, Marc pulled his microphone closer, Hector’s eyes bulging wide, “You can say a lot about Dani, but he’s not too tight to pay for a hotel…” Waiting until the chuckles subsided, Marc nodded, confirming the suspicion his first words had created, flashlights exploding, almost blinding them all, “I’m gay. It’s not a big deal. Vale has a new girlfriend, **that** is a big deal…”

*

“Dani…”

Turning, Jose Luis and Alex either side of him, Marc’s team somehow sweeping him up while Hector dealt with the fall-out from Marc’s impromptu announcement, Dani found himself frozen to the spot, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I need to talk to you.”

Unable to keep the bitterness from his voice, Dani shrugged, “Speak to the lawyers, that way **I** don’t get accused of harassment…”

“That wasn’t me…” Sam shrugged pathetically, “Ciaran said…”

“I don’t care what Ciaran said,” Turning to walk away, Dani yanked his arm forward as a hand grabbed it, spinning back around, “What do you want Sam?”

“I just… I’m sorry… I just…”

“You know what?” Pulling his t-shirt over his head, Dani chucked it in Sam’s direction, Alex and Jose-Luis looking at each other, wide-eyed, over his head, wondering what they should do, “You’ve had everything else, you might has well take the shift off my back too…”

*

“I’m sorry…” Pressed against the wall of the motorhome, Marc’s hands on the wall either side of his head, Dani’s chest heaved, the kiss lung burningly good, “This is all because of me…”

“Yeah…” Marc smirked, pressing himself against Dani’s stomach, his hardness evident, “ _This_ is all because of you…”

“You know what I meant…” Thumping his head back against the wall, Marc’s hand going between them, palming him through his jeans, Dani growled, “Marc…”

“That’s me…” Leaning in, Marc sucked and nipped a mark onto Dani’s neck, half above his collar, his voice a low, almost dirty, hiss, “I don’t have to be as careful now… I can let everyone know that you are taken…”

“Why did you do it? You didn’t have to…” Silenced by a look, Marc locking their eyes together, his expressive face unreadable for once, Dani shivered, the intensity of a Marquez stare indescribable, “Marc?”

“Marry me?”

“What?!”

“Marry me…” Marc smiled, one of his hands stroking down Dani’s face, biting his lip as he traced his fingers over Dani’s cheekbone, “You are beautiful…”

“Marc…” Looking down, Dani blushed pink, Marc ducking his head until he forced eye contact again, Dani shivering again, “What are…”

“I love you,” Marc shrugged his shoulders, like his statement was the simplest in the world, “I love you, and I think you love me and…”

“I do. I love you.”

“Well then…” Leaning in, briefly kissing away the doubts he could see on Dani’s face, Marc pressed their forehead together, “I don’t want you to go back to your motorhome, I don’t want us to go _home_ to different houses… I don’t want to wake up and think ‘ _three more days until I see Dani_ ’ when I could be thinking ‘ _I wonder what Dani is making for tea_ ’… Marry me… Say you’ll be mine forever…”

Nodding, his throat and chest too tight to allow actual words, Dani felt a tear roll down his face, the first time in a long time he’d cried a happy one. Sighing softly as Marc leant in, pressing their mouths together, the kiss soft and so, Marc’s tongue wandering into Dani’s mouth, languid in its wandering, each of them knowing there was no rush, no-one going home anytime soon.

*

“They are what?” Livio looked at Emilio, his eyes wide, the Italian glad there was a wall behind him, “Well…”

Emilio chuckled, glad he wasn’t the only one to almost fall over in shock, “In the winter apparently…”

“Well that’s…” Looking at the two riders, Marc taking his helmet from Jose Luis, pulling it over his head before lifting his gloves; Dani going through his usual ritual before securing his helmet in place, “It doesn’t even seem as if anything has changed… Somehow…”

Glancing across the garage Marc nodded, Dani tilting his head in return, both of them flicking down their visors as they headed out for the grid, another race to be run, another winner to be found, time for someone on the top step of the podium to be today’s news.

 


End file.
